


Memento vivere (version française)

by eMiliko



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, aurikku - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMiliko/pseuds/eMiliko
Summary: Sin n'est plus qu'un souvenir, Vegnagun un tas de ferraille et une nouvelle ère de paix s'étend sur Spira. Ce n'est pas assez pour Rikku, qui attend toujours que sa propre histoire commence. Mais que se passe-t-il quand sa quête l'entraîne dans un pélerinage vers le passé... au sens propre? (Traduction de la fanfiction écrite par Enkida)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memento Vivere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747088) by [Enkida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkida/pseuds/Enkida). 



> Le texte que voici est une traduction de la fantastique histoire « Memento vivere » écrite par Enkida. Si vous lisez l’anglais, foncez donc lire l’original. Vous la trouverez ici sur le site sous le nom de l’auteur.  
> Sinon, je suis ravie de vous permettre de la découvrir en français, j’espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à la lire. 
> 
> Je remercie Enkida de m’avoir donné l’autorisation de partager avec vous ma traduction.
> 
> Qui dit traduction dit forcément choix, parfois discutables. Je fais appel à votre compréhension en particulier pour l’un de ces choix : je n’ai pas toujours repris les traductions utilisées dans la version française du jeu (pas d’Invokeur ici!). J’espère que vous me pardonnerez ce caprice et que ça ne vous empêchera pas d’apprécier la lecture.

Memento vivere

**1: Où est mon happy end ?**

Rikku se sentait flouée. Elle s'affala de manière désordonnée sur le pont du vaisseau volant qui vrombissait doucement et laissa le vent la submerger. C'était une belle journée ; d'un autre côté, presque chaque journée sur Spira était belle depuis que Sin et Vegnagun avaient tous deux été vaincus. Les gens étaient si frénétiquement heureux qu'on entendait souvent Paine grogner sur la façon dont toute la bonne humeur et les sourires lui donnaient envie de briser quelques dents. Alors qu'en général, Rikku était contente de contribuer au problème de Paine, aujourd'hui c'était différent. Bien sûr, c'était une aussi belle journée que n'importe quelle autre sur Spira, pleine de sourires et de bonheur et de chanson et de danse, mais quelque chose ne _collait_ pas. Quelque chose en dehors du fait que Yuna et Paine ne voyageaient plus sur le Celsius avec elle, ni ne l'avaient fait depuis presque la moitié d'une année.

 

Avec le retour de Tidus, Yuna était satisfaite de s'installer à Besaid pour un repos largement mérité. Paine, quant à elle, était partie pour s'engager sous les ordres de Nooj une fois de plus, comme l'avaient fait le reste des gars de leur groupe très soudé de l'Escouade Ecarlate. C'était en fait leur groupe qui était dans une large mesure responsable de maintenir la paix et la stabilité dont Spira jouissait en ce moment. Et ça laissait Rikku avec Frangin, Poto et Shinra sur le Celsius ; ils étaient toujours les Albatros et toujours prenaient toujours part à la quête sans fin de sphères, même si leur nombre s'était réduit.

Rikku savait qu'elle aurait dû être heureuse, satisfaite de son sort. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de sauver le monde, et elle l'avait même fait deux fois de suite ! Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait ; l'aventure, c'était bel et bon, mais Rikku voulait faire plus que juste sauver le monde. Ou plus précisément, elle voulait faire moins que sauver le monde, pour une fois. Elle voulait trouver cette petite part de satisfaction que Yuna et Paine avait toutes deux réussi à se bâtir; elle voulait avoir sa place, avec quelqu'un. Et même si elle ne doutait pas que Frangin réussirait à tout foirer si elle n'était pas là, passer le reste de sa vie avec les Albatros n'était pas l'idée que Rikku se faisait de sa place dans la vie. Pour le moment, cela ressemblait plus à un inévitable piège. Rikku ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et considéra la petite boule d'insatisfaction dans son estomac avec attention : Ouaip, une légère gêne dans la poitrine, une un sentiment d'ennui tourmenté et un besoin soudain de s'asseoir de crier haut et fort.

" _ **AAH !"**_

"Houlà, tout va bien là-haut ?" La voix de Poto jaillit par l'interphone, et Rikku ferma la bouche et cligna des yeux.

"Oups, j'ai vraiment fait ça ?", gloussa-t-elle nerveusement pour elle-même. Puis elle fusilla du regard l'immense écoutille du vaisseau volant, agitant la main en un geste vaguement vulgaire en direction des hauts-parleurs. "Je vais bien, OK !" brailla-t-elle. "Je croyais t'avoir dit que je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille !"

"Hé, m'engueule pas," répondit Buddy presque immédiatement, c'est Frangin qui voulait qu'on vérifie si tu allais bien. Faut t'en prendre à lui !"

"Hah !" répliqua Rikku en laissant tomber sa tête contre ses genoux avec léger grognement. "Pourquoi ne peut-il pas s'occuper de ses affaires ?", grommela-t-elle à voix haute.

La réaction était presque inévitable : "RIKKU ! J'AI ENTENDU ÇA !" Un autre craquement sonore jaillit des hauts-parleurs, probablement Poto qui avait réussi à arracher l'interphone de la poigne furieuse de Frangin.

"On s'inquiète juste pour toi. Alors tu comptes rentrer bientôt ?"

"D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite, vous excitez pas comme ça !" cria Rikku en sautant sur ses pieds. Elle donna à sa jupe minuscule quelques rapides coups de la main et se tourna vers l'écoutille. Le Celsius volait bas aujourd'hui et pas particulièrement rapidement, mais même comme ça la vitesse du vent était incroyable, fouettant sa chevelure blonde désordonnée dans son visage. "Ooh," râla Rikku, écartant quelques-unes des tresses et perles qui battaient contre ses joues. "Peut-être qu'il est de nouveau temps de couper ma tignasse !" Elle marcha à grands pas vers la porte ; le vent lui piquait le visage. Ça n'aidait pas à améliorer son humeur maussade. L'écoutille s'ouvrit avec un glissement lisse, le rythme toujours réconfortant des machines en marche l'accueillit, et bientôt elle prenait la large plate-forme d'acier pour redescendre au coeur du vaisseau.

 

Le Celsius était la fierté et la joie de Frangin ; bricolé, customisé et amoureusement entretenu par lui et Rikku, c'était assez probablement le vaisseau volant le plus avancé dans tout Spira – et assurément le plus beau, selon l'opinion personnelle de Rikku. Après la destruction de leur premier Foyer, c'était le plus proche substitut qu'il avait trouvé pour l'original. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Rikku aimait le vaisseau tout autant que son frère ; être à l'intérieur suffisait habituellement à la réconforter. Pas ce jour-là, cependant ; le ronronnement normalement apaisant des machines lui tapait sur les nerfs et la faisait se sentir plus irritable que d'habitude.

"Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?" grommela-t-elle pour elle-même, en croisant les bras et en marchant impatiemment de long en large tandis que le monte-charge descendait. "Où est mon happy end ?" Elle ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment. Le soubresaut de la plate-forme qui s'arrêtait la fit sortir de sa réflexion, et Rikku lança un regard noir au corridor vide. "Les happy ends n'arrivent pas tout seuls, Rikku !" se réprimanda-t-elle tout haut. "Il faut les provoquer, pas vrai ?" _Et si je ne le trouve pas ici, alors peut-être..._

Comme avec la plupart de ses idées, Rikku s'empara de la pensée naissante et en suivit le fil avant qu'elle n'ait totalement pris forme. "Besaid ?" songea-t-elle à voix haute. "Nan, Yunie et Tidus n'ont probablement pas envie que je traîne dans le coin et que je les embête à nouveau si vite." Elle entra rapidement à grandes enjambées dans l'ascenseur et écrasa le bouton menant aux cabines, en marmonnant pour elle-même tout le long du trajet. "Bevelle ? Oh non, pas question ! Je déteste toujours cet endroit ! Je ne comprends pas comment Paine peut le supporter !" Elle fit à peine un signe de la main au Barman alors qu'elle sautait par-dessus les marches puis vers son lit. "Peut-être le Mont Gagazet, je n'ai pas vu Kimahri depuis un moment..." Elle revint sur son idée et baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements peu couvrants, en fronçant le nez. "D'un autre côté, il neige toujours là-bas. Brrr, j'ai froid rien qu'en y pensant !"

En s'asseyant lourdement sur le lit, Rikku farfouilla dans la pagaille de son tiroir, fredonnant distraitement pour elle-même tandis qu'elle choisissait une petite sélection de sphères et faisait passer au hasard quelques vêtigrilles dans ses mains. Avant de se séparer, les trois filles avaient partagé entre elles la collection de petites tablettes à l'apparence minérale comme souvenirs de leurs aventures ensemble. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment besoin d'autre chose que d'auto-défense de base contre les habituels monstres ordinaires lors des expéditions les plus dangereuses, Rikku se surprenait à les porter souvent par habitude, presque comme des bijoux. Elle avait même commencé à bricoler des ceintures fantaisie pour les assortir avec les motifs gravés sur les différentes tablettes.

En faisant un tri rapide dans sa collection désordonnée de sphères et de grilles, elle se décida pour l'une et commença à la décorer avec les sphères qu'elle avait choisies. "Toujours penser à ajouter des accessoires," proclama-t-elle fièrement quand elle eut terminé, ajustant la ceinture d'un claquement. Aussitôt, elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration au fourmillement d'électricité qui courut le long de son échine : s'équiper des grilles imprégnées de magie était toujours un peu désagréable au début. Lulu avait fait de son mieux pour former Rikku aux techniques de la magie noire pendant le pélerinage de Yuna, mais à part les sorts élémentaires les plus basiques, la complexité de la haute magie avait toujours échappé à la compréhension de Rikku. Porter la Palette d'Embrasement était comme enfiler une paire de lunettes grossissantes sur ses nerfs magiques, ça poussait sa capacité limitée à une concentration douloureusement intense et ça l'augmentait avec une explosion de pouvoir artificiel. Après quelques secondes, ses doigts cessèrent de picoter et elle ouvrit les yeux.

"Pfiou, quelle explosion !", cria-t-elle, renonçant aux escaliers pour sauter depuis la galerie. Barman lui lança un regard suspicieux depuis l'arrière du comptoir ; en tout cas, aussi suspicieux qu'un hypello pouvait paraître.

"Mademoijjelle Rikku, est-ce que vôô préparez un autre voyage ?", demanda-t-il placidement, en faisant claquer ses longs doigts.

Rikku adressa au petit hypello un large sourire. "Ouaip ! J'ai quelque chose à faire, et je l'ai mis de côté depuis trop longtemps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai dare-dare ! Je parie que vous ne remarquerez même pas que je suis partie, les gars !"

Barman hocha la tête et cligna des yeux dans sa direction ; elle savait que c'était sa version hypello personnelle d'un sourire. "Peut-être que vôô devriez le dire aux jjautres," ajouta-t-il avec diplomatie après coup.

"Bien sûr ! Il faut que quelqu'un m'amène là-bas avec le vaisseau, après tout !"

"T'emmener où ?" Poto entra et croisa les bras. "Frangin m'a envoyé te chercher, il voulait te voir en haut sur le pont il y a cinq minutes."

Rikku leva seulement les yeux au ciel et renifla, sortant à grands pas par la porte. Elle entendit l'écho des pas de Poto derrière elle et se laissa tomber contre la paroi de l'ascenseur en attendant qu'il la suive.

"Alors... tu vas me parler de tes nouveaux projets, ou tu as juste l'intention de les révéler à Frangin quand on sera là-haut ?" Poto paraissait vaguement amusé, mais il y avait une trace d'inquiétude dans la question.

Il s'abstint d'appuyer sur le bouton qui les amènerait vers le pont tandis qu'il attendait qu'elle lui réponde.

" _Eh bien_..." commença Rikku, en s'agitant. Elle n'avait pas prévu grand-chose pour le moment, en réalité ; elle était encore en train de débattre silencieusement du lieu où elle voulait aller pour commencer son voyage. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que quel que soit l'endroit où son happy end se cachait, elle ne le trouverait pas sur le Celsius en compagnie de ses amis. "J'ai juste l'impression que j'ai besoin de partir de mon côté un moment," admit-elle finalement. "Tu sais, voler de mes propres ailes, ce genre de choses !"

"Hein," répliqua Poto. Il se grattait la tête et semblait peu convaincu. "Tu fais toujours ce que tu veux, qu'on soit là ou pas de toute façon," lui signala-t-il. En la voyant qui s'agitait nerveusement et restait silencieuse, il haussa les épaules en signe de défaite et lui sourit. "D'accord, pas besoin de cracher le morceau si tu ne veux pas. Dis-moi seulement : est-ce qu'on va regretter de te laisser faire ce que tu prépares, quoi que ça puisse être ?"

"Non !" répliqua Rikku, se mettant aussitôt à faire la tête. "Pourquoi d’ailleurs supposez-vous toujours le pire à propos de mes plans, les gars ?"

Poto rit en secouant la tête. "Parce que tu es la fille de Cid le Cinglé. Parce que tu es de la famille de Frangin. Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. Je peux rentrer dans les détails si tu veux. Oh, comme la fois où tu as voulu introduire les courses de Chocobos à Bevelle pour « les décoincer »..."commença-t-il en tendant la main et agitant un doigt. Rikku prit un air renfrogné. "Ou alors quand tu nous as emmenés faire du snowboard au Lac Macalania ?"

"Ecoute ! C'était une parfaitement bonne idée jusqu'à ce que ces monstres débarquent ! Comment est-ce que j'étais censée savoir que la glace était si mince ?"

Poto secoua simplement la tête à nouveau et haussa les épaules. "Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

Rikku leva les yeux au ciel et écrasa le bouton pour le pont avec un soupir impatient. "Je ne vais PAS vous attirer d'ennuis cette fois, c'est juré ! C'est juste que je..." Elle baissa les yeux et se balança sur la pointe des pieds avec gêne. "J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi, tu comprends ? Y a un truc que je dois trouver, et je ne crois pas que vous pouvez m'aider cette fois, les gars."

"Hmm," dit Poto, en la regardant pensivement. "On a tous remarqué que tu étais plutôt grincheuse ces dernières semaines..."

"GRINCHEUSE ?", brailla Rikku d'une voix stridente, en serrant les poings. "Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, hein ?"

"... tendue, je veux dire tendue," corrigea Poto immédiatement. "Peut-être que tu as raison, pourtant. Je suppose qu'on a tous besoin d'un peu de vacances de temps à autre." L'ascenseur s'arrêta, et alors que les portes s'ouvraient, ils purent entendre les cris sonores de Frangin qui passaient à travers la lourde paroi de métal du cockpit pendant qu'il se querellait avec Shinra. "... peut-être que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit si on veut réfléchir, de toute manière."

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir, mais il s'arrêta à nouveau avant qu'ils n'entrent sur le pont. "Mais tu sais, Rikku... on sera toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de nous. Tu es une Albatros, après tout. Ça veut dire que tu fais parti de la famille."

Rikku cligna des yeux, surprise ; Poto était bien plus perspicace qu'il ne le laissait généralement paraître. Elle se rendait compte qu'il était inquiet pour elle, et elle ressentit un vague accès de culpabilité pour songer à les quitter si soudainement avec un objectif peu clair et sans autre réel but que de « se trouver ». "La famille," répéta-t-elle faiblement, en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant. "Ne t'inquiète pas tant, je reviendrai dès que j'aurai compris ce que je cherche."

Poto l'approuva d'un petit signe de tête. "Nous avons confiance en toi," dit-il simplement, puis il ouvrit l'écoutille.

"RIKKU !" Frangin releva la tête immédiatement alors qu'elle entrait sur le pont. "Te voilà ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? Nous avons des ondes de sphères qui viennent de -"

"Eh bien elles vont devoir attendre !" dit Rikku immédiatement, en levant la main pour imposer le silence à son frère qui postillonnait. "Il y a un endroit où je dois aller avant de pouvoir continuer la chasse aux sphères pour les Albatros !"

"QUOI !" s'exclama Frangin, en levant les bras en au ciel.

Poto secoua seulement la tête d'un air fatigué, donnant une rapide tape sur l'épaule de Rikku avant de prendre son poste à la barre. "Je crois que Rikku veut un peu de vacances," dit-il prudemment.

"On vient juste de revenir de ces vacances à Besaid il y a deux semaines," glissa Shinra en regardant par-dessus l'épaule des autres. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous en faut d'autres ?"

"EXCELLENTE QUESTION !" brailla Frangin, agitant ses mains en cercle encore plus furieusement au-dessus de sa tête. "Encore que... si tu veux dire que tu veux retourner à Besaid pour rendre visite à Yuna..." commença-t-il pensivement.

"Hé !" cria Rikku, en sautant sur place d'un air furibond. "Moi j'ai besoin de vacances, pas vous les gars !  Moi ! Seulement moi ! Et je ne vais pas à Besaid !" ajouta-t-elle, ce qui fit s'assombrir le visage de Frangin.

"Moi moi moi," imita-t-il dans un ricanement en se singeant de Rikku. "Tu ne penses qu'à ça. Et notre chasse au trésor ? Et le Celsius ? Et Yuna ?" ajouta-t-il. Cette dernière question sortit sur un ton mélancolique.

"Pff, c'est pour ça que je ne discute pas avec toi," répliqua Rikku, en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je pars en vacances de mon côté, et c'est décidé ! Les gars, vous allez juste devoir apprendre à vivre sans moi. Horrible, je sais !" ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

"Hah !" répliqua Frangin, jetant des regards noirs à sa soeur. "C'est juste une autre de tes idées de dernière minute pour échapper à la chasse aux sphères, c'est ça ? Je parie que tu ne sais même pas où tu veux aller !" Il croisa les bras et attendit avec un sourire narquois.

"Hé ! C'est absolument pas vrai !" cria Rikku avec colère, en se dirigeant à grands pas vers le panneau de contrôle. Elle redressa l'hologramme tournoyant de la carte du monde et le fixa d'un air absent un moment, en sentant les yeux de Frangin qui la transperçaient. Réfléchis, Rikku, réfléchis ! Les yeux plissés, elle faisait glisser son doigt sur le continent en essayant de choisir une destination, quand l'inspiration la frappa soudainement. "Pour votre information, je vais à Guadosalam !" les renseigna-t-elle d'une voix triomphante.

Un silence tomba alors sur la pièce alors que tout le monde se tournait pour la regarder.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda finalement Shinra.

 _Oui, pourquoi ?_ se répéta nerveusement Rikku, sentant leurs yeux sur elle. Guadosalam n'offrait que de mauvais souvenirs aux Al Bhed ; de sa vantardise d'être l'emplacement de l'Au-delà, au fait d'être l'ancienne demeure du peuple qui avait détruit la leur, au simple fait que le Syndicat LeBlanc contrôlait encore pratiquement la ville. "J'y vais. Ne posez pas de questions, ok ?" répondit-elle d'un ton cassant, sur la défensive.

"C'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire, Rikku ?" demanda Frangin, en plissant les yeux vers elle. Il était agaçant, et bruyant, et il avait tendance à surréagir à la moindre provocation, mais au bout du compte il était quand même son frère. Rikku sourit et lui adressa un petit signe d'acquiescement, et l'expression de son frère s'adoucit très légèrement. Il prit ensuite un air dur et renfrogné. "Bon. Mais tu me revaudras ça, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, tu sais ?"

"Ouais, ouais, c'est ça," répliqua Rikku, en tirant la langue dans son dos. "Merci," marmonna-t-elle à voix basse, mais rien ne montra qu'il l'avait entendue.

.x.x.x.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?" grommela Rikku, regardant fixement le puits de lumière tourbillonnante qui marquait l'entrée de l'Au-delà. Elle pensait que ses aventures avec Yuna avait guéri sa répugnance à y entrer, mais maintenant ces jours-là paraissaient dater d'une autre vie, et toutes les anciennes peurs refaisaient surface rapidement.

Les Al Bhed n'avaient pas peur de l'Au-delà ; ils le méprisaient, toutefois, ou en tout cas méprisaient ceux qui le considéraient comme un portail pour communiquer avec les morts. "Tout a une explication simple, et si ça ne peut pas être expliqué, c'est que ça n'a simplement pas encore été assez étudié." Cette maxime s'appliquaient assurément à l'égard des pyrolucioles et des visions qu'elles formaient quand quelqu'un entrait dans l'Au-delà. C'était l'explication à laquelle Rikku aimait se fier quand elle essayait d'expliquer pourquoi elle n'aimait pas y venir. Ce n'était pas la vérité, quoi qu'il en soit, en tout cas pas la vérité pour _elle_.

La vérité, pour Rikku, c'était qu'elle avait peur des choses qu'elle pourrait voir dans l'Au-delà. Elle voulait garder les souvenirs des personnes qu'elle avait perdues figés à l'intérieur de sa tête, piégés dans des temps heureux ; elle ressentait le fait de laisser les pyrolucioles projeter ces pensées là où tout le monde pouvait les voir comme une violation de son intimité, mais aussi une renonciation ; elle avait l'impression que d'une certaine manière, elles allaient lui voler ses souvenirs heureux et la laisser seule avec juste de la tristesse.

Elle faisait les cent pas nerveusement à l'extérieur de la porte de lumière ; les derniers visiteurs étaient sortis depuis longtemps, et au vu de l'heure tardive il était peu probable que d'autres viennent ce soir-là. Non que qui que ce soit puisse jamais dire quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit il était réellement à Guadosalam ; la communauté souterraine était perpétuellement éclairée par une ambiance de soirée paisible, tandis que l'Au-delà était baigné dans un éternel coucher de soleil.

"Ohh, arrête de renâcler et fais-le !" se dit-elle, en se prenant la tête dans les mains et en fouettant l'air de ses tresses autour elle. Puis, en se mordant les lèvres, elle ferma les yeux avec force et se jeta à travers la barrière. Une brève, nébuleuse sensation de froid passa sur sa peau, comme si Shiva lui avait envoyé un léger baiser. Cela disparut, mais pas l'air frais, et Rikku ouvrit prudemment un oeil.

"Ça y est," souffla-t-elle doucement tout en grimpant les marches de pierre et en admirant le ciel sans fin et les nuages tournoyants qui entouraient la plate-forme. L'Au-delà était aussi époustouflant que dans ses souvenirs ; beau et froid et si totalement vide. Le chant silencieux des pyrolucioles emplissait l'air, et Rikku frissonna convulsivement. "Ça fout les jetons !" cria-t-elle à voix haute, essentiellement pour tenter de s'inspirer du courage et chasser les doux soupirs des pyrolucioles. "Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que le tonnerre," se dit-elle, en frottant ses doigts dans sa paume et en avançant avec raideur. "Il est temps d'affronter quelques vieilles peurs." Elle s'approcha résolument du bord du plateau de pierre et regarda dans les brumes en dessous. La couleur et la lumière emplissaient l'air, avec le grondement étouffé de la chute d'eau. Il y avait quelque chose de douloureusement beau dans l'Au-delà, et pourtant d'une grande tristesse... Avec toute sa beauté, il était tout de même désolé et vide.

"A quoi bon des fleurs si personne ne les voit s'épanouir ?" se demanda doucement Rikku, en s'installant sur le bord du rocher et en laissant ses pieds pendre au-dessus du vide. Quelques pyrolucioles s'amoncelèrent autour du bout de ses bottes, et Rikku les regarda tournoyer là avec une fascination détachée. _Difficile de croire que les monstres sont faits de ces petits gars-là_ , pensa-t-elle en elle-même. _Pas seulement les monstres,_ se rappela-t-elle. Les pyrolucioles s'éloignèrent en virevoltant de ses bottes et tournoyèrent devant elle, et Rikku déglutit avec difficulté.

"Maman," dit-elle doucement, en regardant la silhouette qui apparaissait lentement à sa vue. Des larmes inattendues lui piquèrent les yeux ; c'était sa mère, flottant devant elle avec bien plus de clarté et de netteté que ce que sa mémoire confuse pouvait se rappeler. "Est...Est-ce que tu es vraiment là ?" murmura-t-elle en tendant la main vers l'image. Mais l'image lui souriait simplement, flottant là, étrangement vivante et pourtant sans jamais changer, sans jamais réagir à sa présence par autre chose qu'un doux sourire. Rikku laissa retomber sa main. "Juste un souvenir, en fin de compte, hein ?" murmura-t-elle, en s'essuyant les yeux avec colère. "Nous avons raison, n'est-ce pas, maman ? Ce n'est pas un portail vers le passé, ce n'est qu'une très grosse sphère pour émettre ses propres pensées." Elle se sentit idiote de son moment de foi incontrôlée, d'avoir cru que cela pouvait être contre toute probabilité sa véritable mère qui se tenait devant elle. Quand elle leva les yeux, l'image se dissipait déjà.

"Seulement des souvenirs des morts," se répéta-t-elle. Les pyrolucioles tourbillonnèrent et tournoyèrent encore, et Rikku sourit à l'homme qui flottait devant elle. "Hé, Keyakku," dit-elle, clignant des paupières pour ravaler une autre vague de larmes. "Longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Tu manques à Père et Frangin, tu sais. Non qu'ils l'aient jamais dit." Il lui rendit seulement son regard, un demi-sourire jouant sur son visage, le même qu'elle avait vu à sa mère. "A moi aussi, je suppose," ajouta-t-elle doucement. Elle était contente qu'il ne porte pas ses lunettes de protection cette fois ; elle avait presque oublié le vert de ses yeux. "C'était toujours toi le raisonnable. Alors veille bien sur maman jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, tu veux bien ?", murmura-t-elle, en lui faisant un petit au revoir de la main. Les pyrolucioles virevoltèrent autour de lui et il disparut.

"Ce n'est pas si mal," se raisonna Rikku avec un petit soupir. "Je suppose... que d'une certaine manière c'est bien de pouvoir dire au revoir." Elle sourit d'une manière hésitante pour elle-même. "Je me demande si c'est vraiment comme une sphère de projection..." Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra. Puis elle les entrouvrit et poussa un petit cri de joie. Les pyrolucioles s'étaient regroupées, et elle sourit à la silhouette devant elle. "Salut, Jecht ! J'espère que ça ne dérange pas Tidus que je te vois ici," dit-elle tandis qu'elle le saluait de la main. Sans surprise, il ne répondit pas. "Je suppose que je ne te connais pas si bien que ça, mais j'étais juste un peu curieuse de voir si je pouvais te faire venir puisqu'on ne s'est jamais rencontrés en personne. Euh, bon, à moins qu'on ne compte la fois où nous avons aidé à te tuer avec Tidus... mais tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même, alors ça ne compte pas !" se dépêcha-t-elle de finir avec embarras. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, mais c'était quand même embarrassant de le dire à voix haute. "Désolée pour ça, d'ailleurs." ajouta-t-elle avec une petite grimace. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si coupable pour ça. Il voulait mourir, après tout, il a pratiquement demandé à Tidus de le tuer ! En plus, si on veut être techniquement technique là-dessus, on pourrait dire que c'est Yunalesca qui l'a tué..._

Les pyrolucioles changèrent de forme, et Rikku se figea de terreur. «PAR LES MACHINES !" hurla-t-elle, perdant presque l'équilibre. Yunalesca sourit seulement en réponse ; sa longue chevelure flottait dans la brise fantôme. Après quelques secondes, le coeur de Rikku quitta sa gorge et elle regarda la femme en bikini avec précaution. "La vache, tu fiches autant la trouille que quand tu étais vivante ! Ou, euh, morte-vivante, ou quoi que ce soit que tu étais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne ...ouste ! Va-t-en !" Ça ne marchait pas ; plus Rikku essayait de ne PAS penser à Yunalesca, plus son image paraissait devenir solide.

"Ahh ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à des morts !" cria Rikku, en se prenant la tête dans les mains et en la secouant furieusement. "Pense aux vivants Rikku ! Pourquoi pas... euh... Gippal ! Ouais, c'est ça, pense à Gippal !" Elle se concentra sur sa mine prétentieuse, et son sourire en coin, et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les pyrolucioles se dispersèrent. Malheureusement pour Rikku, elle avait maintenant en tête un Al Bhed extrêmement agaçant et toujours vivant. _Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si mignon ?_ pensa-t-elle avec agacement. A une certaine époque, Rikku avait eu plus que de l'amitié pour lui ; elle se trouvait toujours beaucoup trop facilement troublée en sa présence, un fait qu'à l'évidence il prenait plaisir à utiliser. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je craque toujours pour cet abruti de Gippal. Je veux dire, il a dragué Yunie la première fois qu'il l'a rencontrée ! Il drague tout ce qui bouge !" Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'affaissa. "Je n'aime pas les gens qui draguent. Enfin, OK, si, mais je n'aime pas les MECS qui draguent ! Ils ne prennent jamais rien au sérieux !"

Rikku se redressa soudain alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. "C'est ça !" marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents en regardant fixement dans le vide devant elle. "C'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Je cherche quelqu'un qui me prendra au sérieux." Elle fronça les sourcils, en essayant de se rappeler la dernière fois que c'était arrivé. "Pfiou... quand est-ce que je n'étais pas l'élément comique de service pour tout le monde ?" se demanda-t-elle. Elle se replia alors sur elle-même et ricana tout haut. "Quand nous étions en pélerinage avec Yuna, voilà quand c'était. Tidus était parfois assez à côté de la plaque pour me soulager de ce poids de temps en temps ! Hé Hé... ces jours-là me manquent un peu." Elle se reconcentra sur les pyrolucioles pendant qu'elle parlait, et le sourire s'effaça de son visage. "Oh, c'est toi," dit-elle finalement.

Auron lui rendit son regard, impassible ; elle remarqua avec amusement que même son image en pyrolucioles n'avait pas le même demi-sourire que les autres. _Voilà_ _Messire Auron pour toi. A jeter des regards noirs même dans l'autre monde_ , pensa Rikku pour elle-même avec un large sourire. Il s'effaça rapidement tandis qu'elle examinait le visage de Auron ; les touches de gris aux tempes, la cicatrice irrégulière qui passait sur un oeil et le haut col de son manteau qui dissimulait ses lèvres expressives. Elle souhaitait presque que ce col ne soit pas là pour qu'elle puisse voir entièrement son visage ; les pyrolucioles, cependant, formaient des images à partir de la mémoire, et elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'une occasion où il avait suffisamment baissé sa garde pour lui montrer tout son visage.

"Ce n'est pas juste," lui dit-elle, en remontant les genoux sous son menton et enveloppant ses jambes de ses bras. "Yuna a Tidus, Paine a Nooj. Bon, je suppose que ça veut dire qu'elle a LeBlanc, aussi, donc il y a une forme de justice là-dedans, hein ? Mais elle a aussi Baralai et Gippal. Et moi, j'ai quoi ? Frangin, et Poto et Shinra. Je suppose que ce n'est pas si mal, mais... Je commence à penser qu'il n'y a pas de chevalier servant qui m'attende quelque part, tu vois ?" Rikku leva les yeux au ciel, même si cet Auron ne pouvait pas vraiment voir le geste et y être sensible. "Ça renforce vraiment la confiance en soi."

Auron ne dit rien ; sur ce point, l'image correspondait vraiment à l'homme dont elle se souvenait.

"Rah, je me sens stupide, de me parler à moi-même comme ça," lui dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. "C'est plus facile de le dire maintenant que tu es là d'une certaine façon, pourtant. C'est pour ça que je suis venue, en réalité, je suppose. Pour affronter mes... problèmes." Elle rit doucement, en essayant d'éviter l'inévitable. Evidemment, cela ne fit que rendre son image encore plus nette et plus solide.

Contrairement à la croyance générale, Rikku n'était pas stupide. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle aucun chevalier servant ne l'attendait, et elle le savait parfaitement tandis qu'elle la regardait. C'était la même raison qui faisait que Paine la taquinait parce qu'elle utilisait obstinément la vêtisphère du samouraï malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas assez de force dans les bras pour que ça vaille la peine qu'on en parle ; la raison que Yuna connaissait, elle en était assez sûre, à cause de l'étoffe rouge qui la recouvrait chaque fois qu'elle l'activait. Yuna avait passé son temps à porter l'épée de Tidus, et Rikku... elle avait choisi de porter celle d'Auron. "Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville," lui dit-elle avec un sourire ironique. "Je suppose que c'est plutôt difficile de rivaliser avec une légende morte." Son visage s'assombrit, et elle souhaita plus que jamais pouvoir tendre la main et le toucher, qu'il soit réel.

"Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois le premier à me voir réellement, moi ? A voir que je n'étais pas juste une fille idiote, et à me prendre au sérieux ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit quelqu'un comme toi ?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meures avant que je puisse même te dire ce que je ressentais ?"

L'image était silencieuse, sans changement à part la brise fantôme qui ébouriffait ses cheveux. Cet Auron n'avait pas de réponse pour elle ; elle pouvait facilement entendre ce qu'il dirait, s'il avait été encore là.

_Il n'y avait aucune chance. J'étais déjà mort, longtemps avant que tu n'arrives._

"Mais tu étais quand même réel," protesta-t-elle désespérément. "Maintenant tu es juste un souvenir, comme maman et Keyakku, trop mort pour me rendre mon amour mais toujours assez vivant pour me rendre malheureuse." Elle soupira avec amertume et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux, pour ne plus voir son image. "Il vaut mieux avoir aimé et avoir perdu son amour, que de ne jamais avoir aimé du tout, à ce qu'on dit," sanglota-t-elle. "C'est pas comme si je pouvais le savoir, hein, Auron ? Vu comment j'atterris en plein dans le tas de ceux qui n'ont jamais été aimés."

Rikku garda sa tête solidement plantée dans ses genoux et songea à pleurer, mais les larmes ne voulaient pas venir. Cinq ans, ça faisait long à pleurer sur un amour non partagé, et Rikku n'était pas du genre à se morfondre. A la place, elle était remplie d'un amer sentiment d'injustice. Elle aurait voulu sauter sur ses pieds et crier que ce n'était pas juste, qu'elle méritait une autre chance, ou au moins une occasion de reprendre son coeur et de le ramener en sûreté avant qu'Auron ne l'emporte, en le dissolvant avec ses pas mesurés et ses pyrolucioles et son refus de regarder en arrière juste une dernière fois, _s'il te plait !_

Quand elle fut certaine d'avoir fini de ne _pas pleurer_ , Rikku leva la tête et les yeux avec circonspection. Il était toujours là, sans mouvement, sans changement, même si tout de même l'image s'était légèrement brouillée. Elle voyait les points de lumière vive qui brillaient à travers son lourd manteau rouge, serpentant paresseusement à travers sa poitrine, parfois plus brillants, parfois presque complètement masqués par sa silhouette. "Je suppose que je dois te quitter la première cette fois-ci ," lui dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Rikku ramena ses pieds sous elle, poussa sur le sol et bascula en position debout. Après coup, dans le bref moment entre sa compréhension rationnelle des conséquences de la gravité et la panique pure, elle eut le temps d'analyser ce qui avait provoqué sa chute. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était restée assise dans la même position si longtemps que ses jambes s'étaient ankylosées. Ou peut-être était-ce la rafale de vent soudaine et inattendue qui balaya le paisible plateau alors qu'elle se levait. La façon dont elle s'était placée tout au bord du rocher n'avait certainement pas aidé du tout. Ou peut-être, juste peut-être était-ce la fugitive impression d'être poussée, avec une grande douceur. Quelles qu'en soit les raisons, elle était en train de tomber, paquet de membres s'agitant en tous sens et de cheveux flottants, à regarder le plateau qui rapetissait à chaque seconde qui passait.

Rikku s'était toujours imaginé qu'elle aurait quelque chose de spirituel à dire juste avant de mourir. "Banzaï !" peut-être, ou "Salut, sympa de vous avoir connus !" ou éventuellement même "Si j'y passe, tu viens avec moi !" Au lieu de ça, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était haleter en silence et faire un geste inutile pour saisir la sécurité de la pierre qui disparaissait dans les brumes beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

_Ce n'est pas mon happy end ! Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre ! Minute, est-ce qu'on peut seulement devenir un monstre dans l'Au-delà ? Peut-être que je n'aurai pas besoin d'être envoyée puisque je suis déjà ici, donc tout marchera bien. Enfin, à part pour le fait que JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR MON DIEU MON DIEU MON DIEU--_

 

Tout devint blanc. Ou peut-être que tout était toujours blanc ; on prévenait les vivants de ne pas passer trop de temps dans l'Au-delà parce que les choses étaient différentes là-bas ; du temps et de l'espace fondus ensemble. L'Au-delà était le royaume de l'esprit, et ne suivait pas les règles de la logique et de la chair ; ceux qui essayaient de rester là-bas devenaient fous à lier, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'on disait. Bien qu'elle ne se rappelle pas avoir eu le temps de s'endormir, quand Rikku se réveilla elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus en train de tomber. Elle ne se tenait pas sur un sol solide non plus, cependant ; elle flottait en apesanteur, entourée de froides brumes blanches.

"Est-ce que je suis morte ?" se demanda-t-elle en haletant. _Est-ce que c'est ce que ça fait d'être mort ? Je ne me sens pas différente du tout._ A titre de test, elle tint sa main devant son visage et loucha vers elle. Elle avait l'air solide.

Sur une impulsion, elle porta les doigts à ses lèvres et mordit avec force.

"AOUW !" cria-t-elle, en retirant sa main et en la secouant rapidement. De petites taches de sang suintaient sous les marques de morsure, et ça lançait douloureusement. "On dirait que je suis en vie," grommela Rikku prudemment. Elle leva à nouveau la main et essaya une dernière fois. _Pyroluciole-pyroluciole-pyroluciole !_ ordonna-t-elle fermement à ses doigts. Ils restèrent solides, quelle que soit l'intensité avec laquelle elle essaya de les convaincre de se dissoudre. Après quelques essais supplémentaires ponctués de grognements, Rikku abandonna et décida de partir du principe qu'elle n'était probablement pas morte.

"Où suis-je ?" demanda-t-elle, en se tournant de tous côtés et en essayant de distinguer quelque chose dans l'épaisse brume.

"Tu es dans l'Au-delà," répondit une voix, et Rikku glapit et se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Tu... est-ce que je ne t'ai pas déjà rencontré quelque part ?" dit Rikku sur un ton hésitant, en dévisageant l'étrange garçon qui flottait devant elle. Ses yeux étaient cachés par le lourd capuchon violet qui était tiré bas sur sa tête. Un léger sourire recourbait ses lèvres et il la salua de la tête.

"Oui," lui dit-il. "Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés." Il lui tourna le dos et les yeux de Rikku furent attirés vers le complexe motif de roue qui était brodé sur le dos de la chemise du garçon.

"Tu es un Priant !" laissa échapper Rikku soudain, se couvrant la bouche des mains. "Tu es--"

"Que veux-tu ?" Bahamut se retourna et la considéra en silence.

Rikku recula et s'écarta de l'enfant fantôme. "Je sais pas, genre, ne pas mourir peut-être ?" cria-t-elle avec exaspération.

"Toutes les choses vivantes meurent. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Sinon ce serait cruel," lui dit Bahamut sur un ton raisonnable. "Que veux-tu ?" lui demanda-t-il à nouveau.

 _Je dois avoir des hallucinations,_ pensa Rikku vaguement. _Peut-être que j'ai atterri dans cet immense champ de fleurs tout en bas et que je me suis cogné la tête ou quelque chose comme ça_. Elle se frictionna les doigts et grimaça sous la douleur de sa morsure. "Je crois que je veux me réveiller," dit-elle à voix haute.

Le garçon soupira doucement et secoua la tête dans sa direction. "Si tu ne veux pas rêver, alors pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?" demanda-t-il.

Rêver? pensa Rikku, désorientée. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue ici à la base," dit-elle sur la défensive. Menteuse, se réprimanda-t-elle avec un sentiment de culpabilité.

"Menteuse," dit Bahamut en écho. "Tu as juste peur de ton rêve."

"Ben, c'est un gars assez flippant, tu ne trouves pas !" lâcha Rikku, exaspérée. "Même s'il est... mort," ajouta-t-elle plus doucement, en sentant son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

"Que veux-tu ?" lui demanda encore Bahamut avec patience.

Rikku ferma les yeux et se laissa flotter dans les brumes. "Je veux..." Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de chasser tous les soucis et les distractions qui réclamaient son attention dans sa tête. _Fais simple,_ se dit-elle fermement. _Pourquoi suis-je venue ici ?_

"Je veux ma propre histoire."

"Hmm," entendit-elle Bahamut dire ; son rire sonnait avec la mélodie légère, insouciante, d'un enfant. Pourtant, en dessous, elle entendait un grondement grave, un grognement sorti de la gueule d'un dragon. Et soudainement, sa voix sembla trop vieille malgré la jeunesse de sa tonalité. "Je peux seulement ouvrir la porte. Tu devras encore trouver ton histoire par toi-même."

Rikku tendit le cou vers la voix, mais ses paupières étaient trop lourdes pour les ouvrir ; elle flottait toujours, mais son corps pesait comme du plomb. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?" lutta-t-elle pour demander. "Je ne suis pas Yuna. Je ne suis même pas Paine ! Je suis juste Rikku."

"Rikku est Rikku. C'est bien assez," l'entendit-elle dire.

 _Ou n'était-ce pas Kimarhi qui m'avait dit ça ? Pendant le Pélerinage de Yuna..._ Rikku fit l'effort de faire légèrement la moue. "Je... ne veux pas... une autre... aventure..." murmura-t-elle, luttant contre la lourdeur oppressante pour rester éveillée .

"Qu'est-ce qu'on dit toujours Rikku ?" entendit-elle Keyakku lui dire sur un ton taquin en lui passant une clé à molette. "Jamais deux sans trois."

"Pas... de nouveau... !"

Yuna la regardait avec anxiété, inquiète à cause de ce qu'elle avait vu après que Rikku avait activé la vêtisphère la première fois. "Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle doucement à sa cousine.

"Qui ?" chuchota Rikku, à peine consciente.

"Tu sais qui," répondit-il, et elle se ressaisit d'un coup, luttant pour rester éveillé.

"Est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu as dit, à propos d'aimer et de perdre ?"

Elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son visage ; _souffle_  ? Avait-il même respiré, quand il était pas-vivant ? "Auron... ne t'en vas pas." sanglota-t-elle. "Ne m'abandonne pas de nouveau, en tout cas pas sans te retourner." Elle laissa échapper une petite plainte de consternation en sentant sa présence disparaître.

"A la fin tu devras choisir ce que tu aimes le plus... Es-tu sûre ?"

"Choisir ? Je veux juste te revoir," marmonna-t-elle. "Te voir vraiment, pas seulement dans mes souvenirs. Même si c'est juste... pour dire... au r'voir." Ses mots ralentirent et se réduisirent à un bredouillement tandis qu'elle perdait le contrôle de sa langue.

"Rappelle-toi tes paroles," entendit-elle Bahamut dire faiblement. Et alors elle eut l'impression d'être écartelée, soulevée, et elle pouvait sentir ses os se désolidariser, et elle n'avait pas imaginé que des os pouvaient ressentir quelque chose et ça faisait tellement mal et ça chatouillait partout et même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas morte elle ne pouvait sûrement pas être vivante et ressentir ça et ensuite--

"Saute."

Soudain Rikku sut qu'elle était à nouveau en train de tomber, tomber à travers l'Au-delà comme avant, la brume hurlant à ses oreilles et sifflant à travers ses cheveux, et cette fois rien ne l'arrêterait. Elle allait atterrir dans un champ de fleurs et mourir d'une mort brouillonne, laide, comme une flaque, sans même avoir dit un truc cool avant de s'en aller, et personne ne prendrait jamais le temps de l'envoyer parce qu'elle était déjà dans le monde des morts.

" _Saute ! Maintenant !"_

Un chatouillement dans sa tête, un rappel... La voix enfantine de Bahamut s'introduisit à nouveau dans ses pensées ; il avait presque un ton pressant.

 _Comment puis-je sauter ? Je suis déjà en train de tomber !_ songea furieusement Rikku, battant des bras.

"Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de tes rêves. Saute.

Mais...

"Les choses sont différentes dans l'Au-delà."

 _Ça, c'était moi,_ pensa Rikku avec un sursaut. _C'est ce que je me suis dit tout à l'heure ! Le temps est différent ici._ Elle se tourna face au vent et écarta les bras.

Et j'espère... que ça aussi, c'est différent ici.

Rikku sauta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Bevelle, c'est reparti pour un tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 2 de la fantastique histoire d'Enkida. Bonne lecture.

 

Memento Vivere chapitre 2 : Bevelle, c'est reparti pour un tour

  
  


Des chants. Rikku entendait des voix chanter, réalisa-t-elle, encore vaseuse. Elle cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, puis essaya de les fermer et de se rendormir. De belles voix, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, tous en parfaite harmonie dans un choeur douloureusement familier, qui l'obligeait à rester éveillée. « Pourquoi ? » marmonna-t-elle, sentant ses entrailles se nouer. Elle connaissait les paroles de la chanson, comme n'importe quel habitant de Spira.

_Rêve, Priant. Pour les siècles des siècles, accorde-nous la prospérité._

« Non, » murmura Rikku, ouvrant les yeux à nouveau. La lumière des pyrolucioles l'éblouit; elles tournaient paresseusement à la limite de son champ de vision avant de se perdre dans le ciel sombre. «  _Non_ , c'est un cauchemar, » se dit-elle avec fermeté tandis que la mélodie sans fin recommençait. L'Hymne des Priants était un chant qui fendait le coeur, beau et terrible à la fois. Entendre le chant, c'était entendre les Priants. Mais là où il y avait les Priants, il y avait aussi Sin.

Rikku ferma à nouveau les yeux et essaya d'ignorer le ciel noir et la sensation du béton froid sous sa joue. « Faites que ce soit un rêve, juste un rêve, » dit Rikku à nouveau, serrant les poings étroitement. La pointe de ses doigts la lança vivement, et elle ouvrir les yeux d'un coup. La blessure due à sa morsure était toujours là, recouverte maintenant d'une mince couche de sang séché et pulsant doucement là où elle avait malmené la croûte. Et l'Hymne flottait toujours au-dessus d'elle, chanté comme il ne pouvait l'être que par les Priants.

« Ça ne peut pas arriver... » grommela Rikku en s'asseyant et en se frottant la tête. Elle prit lentement conscience de son environnement. C'était la nuit et elle était assez certaine d'être à l'extérieur ; néanmoins, les hauts bâtiments sombres qui s'élevaient autour d'elle lui cachaient le ciel. En massant ses tempes battantes, Rikku se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement : un rapide contrôle révéla qu'elle était toujours en un seul morceau. C'était la seule bonne nouvelle ; elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ni de comment elle était arrivée là.

Avec précaution, elle s’adossa contre le bâtiment et se glissa le long de la venelle ; elle voyait la lumière artificielle de la rue au-delà et les formes indistinctes de silhouettes qui bougeaient à proximité de la route. L'Hymne des Priants était inhabituellement fort, mais personne ne semblait s'en apercevoir ou y accorder de l'attention. Quand elle atteignit le bout de la ruelle, Rikku rassembla son courage et se pencha à l'extérieur, regardant dans la cité.

Des bâtiments décorés, vivement colorés, se dressaient haut dans le ciel ; des bannières claquaient au vent sur les toits de plusieurs immeubles. La rue débordait d'activité ; des gens se mêlaient en une vaste foule en vaquant à leurs affaires, formant un marais fourmillant d'humanité. Rikku reconnut immédiatement cette scène, et recula vivement dans la ruelle avec une exclamation silencieuse.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que... » chuchota-t-elle furieusement, alors que ses mains cherchaient automatiquement ses poignards et les dégainaient. « C'est Bevelle ! »

Sauf que ce n'était pas Bevelle, pas la Bevelle que Rikku connaissait bien, celle que Paine appelait son nouveau terrain de jeu, et le siège du gouvernement de coalition de Spira. C'était la Bevelle du passé, la puissance religieuse manipulatrice et terrifiante qui donnait des cauchemars aux Al Bheds. Les drapeaux et les bannières qui claquaient au vent affichaient bien en vue le symbole de Yevon et des gardes lourdement armés patrouillaient les rues avec des expressions sévères. On pouvait voir des prêtres et des moines guerriers qui portaient leurs anciens uniformes et se saluaient tandis qu'ils suivaient chacun leur chemin.

« Je suis en enfer ! » couina Rikku, jetant un rapide regard sur elle-même. Elle se glissa plus profondément dans la sécurité de la ruelle, ses doigts engourdis tâtant méthodiquement ses poches à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de défense. Et elle en aurait besoin ; avec sa tenue excentrique et sa longue chevelure blonde, Rikku savait que son apparence faisait d'elle la parfaite incarnation de toute la race Al Bhed.

« Ça doit être l'idée que cette chimère se fait d'une très très mauvaise blague, » gémit-elle pour elle-même tandis qu'elle courait le long de la venelle vers l'autre extrémité de la rue en essayant de s'orienter. « Je savais que j'aurais dû accepter l'offre de Paine pour cette visite de Bevelle plus tôt. » Elle serra les dents et jeta un oeil depuis l'autre extrémité de la ruelle. Alors elle chancela et s'arrêta, bouche bée.

L'Hymne des Priants enfla jusqu'à un niveau insupportable, et Rikku se couvrit les oreilles et sentit la couleur se retirer de son visage. « Ce n'est pas possible... » marmonna-t-elle, sous le choc. Il y avait une immense foule réunie dans la rue ; les gens regardaient une étrange cérémonie religieuse qui avait lieu devant le palais ornementé de Bevelle. Ce n'était pas ça qui avait stoppé Rikku net ; c'était les participants qui l'avaient bouleversée.

« Désormais, » proclama la voix chevrotante, s'élevant au-dessus des murmures des gens rassemblés là, « ... nous accepterons le Ronso dans l'église de Yevon comme l'un des autres, car nous sommes tous frères et soeurs de Spira. Va maintenant avec la bénédiction de Bevelle et répands la parole dans ton peuple. La clémence de Yevon doit être connue de tous ceux qui ouvrent leurs coeurs aux Enseignements ! »

La massive créature à fourrure bleue se redressa et se retourna, et Rikku sentit ses entrailles se changer en plomb. « Maester Kelk... » s'étrangla-t-elle. Sauf qu'il n'était pas vêtu comme un Maester, et ne portait pas encore la longue barbe blanche qui le différenciait de ses frères. Plus important, quoi qu'il en soit, Kelk n'était de toute évidence _pas mort_. Par contre, Rikku ne pouvait être certaine que cela soit également vrai de Maester Mika, qui se tenait au côté du Ronso et paraissait minuscule en comparaison de son immense compagnon. Elle repéra même quelqu'un qui ressemblait beaucoup à Kinoc qui rôdait derrière eux, bien qu'il arborât bien plus de cheveux et moins de bedaine que dans ses souvenirs. Kinoc fit un pas en avant et leva les bras vers la foule, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Louange à Yevon ! » l'entendit-elle clamer, et la foule explosa en acclamations frénétiques.

_Non. Non, non non NON !_ pensa Rikku furieusement, se prenant la tête dans les mains tout en la secouant. « Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas Spira ! Ce n'est pas _ma_ Spira ! » Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle criait alors qu'elle se pliait en deux et essayait de se forcer à se réveiller de son cauchemar. « Yevon est mort ! Sin est mort ! On a déjà payé pour ça ! On a payé avec du sang et des vies et des coeurs et des Priants et tout ça c'est un mensonge ! »

Un petit attroupement commençait à se former autour d'elle, et des cris de surprise s'élevèrent quand ils reconnurent sa race. Rikku les ignora, trébuchant vers le palais qui, elle le savait, abritait la chimère dans ses profondeurs. « Ramène-moi à la maison ! » hurla-t-elle dans cette direction, comme si Bahamut était capable de l'entendre à travers les épais murs de pierre. « Je savais que vous étiez cruels, les gars, mais comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? Comment avez-vous pu laisser perdre le sacrifice de Yuna ? Comment avez-vous pu me ramener ici ? Tout est faux ici et COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ! »

Son dernier cri fut étouffé tandis que le premier garde l'attaquait. Rikku esquiva automatiquement et l'ignora, en l'envoyant voler d’un coup de coude au menton. Elle se tourna et courut vers le palais, se précipitant à travers les rangs des gardes surpris ; la seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il lui fallait atteindre la Chambre du Priant, pour voir l'étrange enfant-dragon et exiger d'être renvoyée à sa propre réalité.

« Elle veut s'en prendre à Mika ! » cria quelqu'un. La foule hurla et se dispersa. Elle entendit le déclic d'une arme à feu, porta la main à sa sacoche et lança une bombe aveuglante derrière elle. Elle explosa en même temps que la riposte du fusil, et des gens se mirent à courir dans toutes les directions, dans la panique. Rikku les ignora tous, déterminée à forcer le passage vers l'intérieur du palais ; elle trébucha et ralentit mais refusa de s'arrêter tandis qu'un autre fusil claquait brusquement et que la douleur explosait dans son épaule. « Enfer ! Bon, utilise de la poudre à rêve ! » entendit-elle un autre garde crier. Une bonbonne fumante atterrit à ses pieds et sans s'arrêter Rikku la ramassa et la relança dans la direction d'où elle avait été jetée. De nouveaux jurons jaillirent derrière elle, et Rikku se couvrit la bouche et retint sa respiration, chargeant à travers les quelques gardes qui restaient. _J'y suis presque_ , pensa-t-elle furieusement, se jetant sur l'estrade et faisant signe de s’écarter à un Mika abasourdi. Sa course fut douloureusement stoppé alors que Kelk se jetait en travers de son chemin, en plantant un solide poing bleu dans son estomac. Et alors pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le monde explosa en blanc, et Rikku perdit connaissance.

.x.x.x.

« Ouch... je crois que j'ai préféré le réveil la première fois, » dit Rikku avec une grimace. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir, et son épaule lui faisait mal à crever. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai l'impression qu'un chocobo m'a dansé sur le ventre ! Est-ce que j'ai de nouveau fait de la lutte avec Paine ou quoi ?_

« Finalement tu te réveilles, » la salua une voix bourrue.

« Non, » répliqua immédiatement Rikku, en gardant les yeux fermés et en essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait l'impression que son épaule était en feu. _Il vaut mieux soigner ça d'abord_ , pensa-t-elle, vaseuse, cherchant sa sacoche de la main. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide au niveau de sa hanche, et elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. « Mes affaires ! Elles ne sont plus là ! » Elle essaya de s'asseoir et retomba aussitôt alors que son corps protestait à ce mouvement. Avec un sentiment croissant d'appréhension, Rikku tâta autour de sa taille et remarqua l'absence de toute sa ceinture, y compris la vêtigrille. « Oh non ! » gémit-elle.

« 'Videmment que tes affaires sont plus là! Tu crois pas qu'ils te laissent ton matos en prison, ou bien ? »

Rikku se força à ouvrir les yeux et lança un regard noir à la source de la voix. « Ferme-la ! » cria-t-elle. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux et la mémoire lui revint comme un coup de massue sur le front. Il n'y avait aucun doute ; depuis les cheveux bruns en bataille jusqu'au tatouage qui serpentait en travers de sa poitrine, c'était définitivement Jecht qui s'appuyait contre le mur dans la cellule en face de la sienne, en lui adressant un sourire amusé et suffisant. « Dje-dje-dje... » bégaya-t-elle, en le fixant bouche bée.

Jecht sourit et se rengorgea d'un air suffisant, en se tapotant la poitrine du pouce. « La vue te plait, hein? »

« Jecht ! Tu...Vous êtes Messire Jecht ! » finit par s'exclamer Rikku, la douleur momentanément oubliée pendant qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Jecht croisa les bras et eut l'air perplexe. « Ben ça, c'est la première fois que j'obtiens une réaction normale depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette ville de fous. Pas étonnant que ça vienne d'une cinglée, » maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

« Qui vous traitez de cinglée ? » rétorqua immédiatement Rikku, le choc disparaissant momentanément sous l'indignation.

« C'est comme ça que ces gardes t'ont appelée. Une sorte de cinglée d'un certain Al Bed. Si c'est là que ça te mène de te maquer avec ce Al, tu devrais probablement le larguer ! » Il prit un moment pour rire à sa propre blague pendant que Rikku ne pouvait que le regarder fixement, puis il lui adressa un autre large sourire. « Comme ça t'as entendu parler de moi, hein ? T'es une fan de Blitzball ? »

« Ah non ! » répliqua Rikku sèchement, exaspérée par sa suffisance inébranlable. « Vous êtes vraiment Messire Jecht ? » répéta-t-elle, en s'asseyant lentement et en s'accrochant aux barreaux pour mieux le voir.

Jecht fronça les sourcils et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, et l'espace d'un instant il ressembla tellement à Tidus que Rikku crut qu'elle allait éclater de rire. Puis elle se rappela qu'il pensait déjà qu'elle était folle et elle contint l'impulsion.

« Je sais pas pourquoi diable t’arrêtes pas de me donner ce « messire » à deux balles, mais ouais. Mon nom c'est Jecht, mon jeu c'est le Blitzball. » Il lui adressa un sourire travaillé et prit la pose, et Rikku résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Waouh... Tidus ne plaisantait pas à propos de son ego, » murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Jecht, fronçant les sourcils avec curiosité.

« A-a-ah, » bredouilla Rikku en essayant de se rattraper, tout en agitant ses tresses. Le mouvement la fit siffler de douleur et elle tendit la main pour toucher son épaule avec précaution. Quand elle retira ses doigts, ils étaient couverts de fragments de sang séché. « Ouille, » dit-elle misérablement, en essayant de tâter les bords de la blessure.

« Hé, gamine, ça va ? » demanda Jecht, en la regardant avec un peu d'inquiétude. « Tu saignais assez méchamment quand ils t'ont amenée. Je crois qu'ils t'ont donné une sorte de médicament avant de te laisser là. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, d'ailleurs ? »

Rikku fronça les sourcils et renonça à évaluer la blessure sur son épaule. « Je suis née, c'est suffisant pour ces Yévonites, » grommela-t-elle avec colère.

« Yévoquoi ? » demanda Jecht, perdu.

« Yévonites, » répéta Rikku, en secouant la tête. Puis, avec un léger sentiment de culpabilité, elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ecoutez, peut-être que vous devriez la fermer à propos d'être un célèbre joueur de blitz et tout ça à proximité des autres gens ici. _Et_... peut-être que vous ne devriez pas vous promener en disant aux gens d'où vous venez, non plus. La Zanarkand qu'ils connaissent n'est pas exactement la même Zanarkand que celle d'où vous venez de toute manière. »

« Tu sais que je viens de Zanarkand ! » répéta Jecht, avec une étincelle dans les yeux. « Ça alors, je pensais que je devenais dingue ici ! Donc tu me crois alors ? » demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

_Je m'enfonce, je le sais bien. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, qu'est-ce que je peux dire..._ « Je... euh... Je vous ai déjà vu jouer au Blitz. Sur... des sphères. Oui, c'est ça, des sphères ! J'ai vu des sphères de vous en train de blitzer ! Alors, hem... _ouais_. Je vous crois. Mais je suis sûre que personne d'autre ne le fera ! Parce que... ils n'ont pas vu les, euh, les sphères. »

« Mes matchs sont toujours passés en prime time ! Comment ça personne ne les a vus ? » bredouilla Jecht.

« Elles ont été cassées ! » dit Rikku avec un rire nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui a été cassé ? » demanda Jecht, l'air encore plus contrarié.

« La vache ! Vous êtes vraiment bouché ! Les sphères où vous jouiez au Blitz, » répliqua Rikku, exaspérée.

« Ben, c'est quoi des sphères, bon sang ? » Jecht jeta les bras en l'air de frustration.

Rikku soupira et se rassit. « Vous êtes vraiment d'un autre monde, » murmura-t-elle à voix basse. Puis son visage s'éclaira et elle claqua des doigts. « Là, je vais vous montrer ! » Elle porta la main à ses cheveux et tâtonna sous son bandana.

« Eh ? » dit Jecht, en regardant Rikku répandre ses tresses hors de leur lien désordonné et en faire le tri. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? »

« Hah, ils ne m'ont pas tout pris, » se réjouit Rikku, adressant à Jecht un signe de victoire tandis qu'elle dégageait un orbe bleu de l'une de ses tresses. Elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir caché ses précieuses vêtisphères pendant qu'elle courait à travers la ruelle ; parfois elle était reconnaissante que ses doigts baladeurs puissent travailler en pilote automatique même si son esprit était complètement ailleurs. « Parfois c'est bien d'avoir de longs cheveux, souvenez-vous-en ! » dit-elle à Jecht d'un air suffisant, en examinant brièvement la sphère.

« Humpf. Peut-être si on aime avoir l'air d'un nid d'oiseau, » répliqua Jecht avec un large sourire, si bien que Rikku fronça les sourcils et lui tira la langue.

« Tu peux causer, M. J'ai-terriblement-besoin-d'un-coup-de-peigne ! Pour ton information, ce nid d'oiseau est la raison pour laquelle je peux te montrer ce que c'est qu'une sphère, alors tu ferais mieux d'être reconnaissant ! » cracha Rikku. Elle tenait sa propre vêtisphère de voleuse, celle qu'elle avait enregistré alors qu'elle chipait des outils sous le nez de son père. Elle la gardait plus comme un souvenir qu’autre chose, puisqu’elle n’avait pas besoin de l’augmentation de la sphère pour renforcer ses capacités de pick-pocket ; voler était le passe-temps favori de Rikku, après tout.

« C’est ça, une sphère. On peut l’utiliser pour enregistrer des trucs qui arrivent et les repasser plus tard si on veut s’en souvenir, » expliqua Rikku patiemment.

« Hum, un peu comme une caméra alors ? » demanda Jecht, examinant la sphère avec curiosité.

« Ouais, on peut en faire des caméras aussi, même si ça n’arrive pas beaucoup en dehors de Luca... » Jecht commençait à regarder dans le vague tandis qu’elle jacassait, et Rikku se mordit les lèvres et reconsidéra sa générosité. _Papa est là dessus. Et si Jecht est ici, alors peut-être qu’oncle Braska…_

« Hé ! » dit Jecht avec impatience en l’interrompant. « Je pensais que tu allais me montrer comment ça marche ! »

« Ahh, » dit Rikku, en riant un peu trop fort tout en effaçant discrètement l’enregistrement sur la sphère. « Eh bien… hum, j’avais oublié que celle-ci est vide. Donc il n'y a rien à te… à vous montrer pour le moment ! »

Jecht se contenta de renifler et se rassit avec un air incrédule. « Bon sang, tu es _vraiment_ une tête de linotte. Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison, que tu es réellement folle, » grogna-t-il. « Pourquoi utiliser des sphères quand on pourrait simplement prendre une caméra, d'ailleurs ? C'est stupide, » grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Rikku fusilla du regard Jecht et tint la sphère d'un air de défi. « Les sphères  _sont_ des caméras, crétin ! Je ne mens pas, et je vais le prouver ! Je vais faire un enregistrement de toi tout de suite et on verra qui est stupide, na ! » Elle batailla avec les boutons de la sphère, en fulminant.

Jecht leva juste les yeux au ciel et s'appuya à nouveau contre le mur avec un bâillement. « Mais oui, bien sûr. Garce cinglée, » maugréa-t-il à mi-voix.

«  _Ooh, toi !_  » cracha Rikku, en tenant la sphère en l'air et en adressant à Jecht son meilleur regard assassin tandis qu'elle démarrait l'enregistrement. Avant qu'elle puisse ajouter une insulte acerbe, néanmoins, l'ouverture de la porte attira son attention. Un garde de la prison en armure lourde la franchit. Il entra à grand pas dans la pièce étroite et s'arrêta en face de sa cellule. Il se tourna brusquement et se mit au garde-à-vous.

_Hmm... quelqu'un d'important doit nous rendre visite,_ pensa Rikku pour elle-même, en tendant le cou pour essayer de voir de qui il s'agissait. Et ensuite le temps s'arrêta.

Il était  _jeune_ , tellement jeune que cela faisait presque mal de le regarder ; elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il serait impitoyablement beau avec ses longs cheveux sombres et ses deux yeux valides et flamboyants. Même en tant que jeune homme il arborait la même expression sévère, les lèvres étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre et les sourcils abaissés dans un froncement permanent, comme s'il était continuellement contrarié par ce qui l'entourait. Le plus époustouflant de tout, quoi qu'il en soit, c'était son visage. Pour la première fois, Rikku le voyait sans le masque de ses lunettes sombres et de son col montant. Et il était plus beau que dans n'importe lequel de ses rêves. Inconsciemment, elle tendit la main à travers les barreaux pour essayer de le toucher, pour voir s'il était réel, mais il la dépassa sans même montrer qu'il avait remarqué sa présence. Il s'arrêta devant le garde et lui adressa un regard sombre.

« Est-ce ainsi que vous marquez votre respect envers un Invocateur et son Gardien ? » dit Auron d'un ton sec, et Rikku laissa presque tomber la sphère.

_C'est lui, c'est vraiment lui... Je reconnaîtrais cette voix n'importe où !_ Elle regarda Auron, bouche bée et sans émettre un son, toujours assise sur le sol de sa cellule, et elle rougit violemment quand il la remarqua et rencontra son regard. Puis il remarqua la sphère dans les mains de Rikku et son froncement de sourcils s'accentua.

« Et au nom de Yevon, que fait cette prisonnière avec une- »

Rikku hoqueta et secoua furieusement la tête en direction d'Auron.  _S'il-te-plait, S'il-te-plait, S'il-te-plait, ne dis rien !_ Elle paniquait, en le suppliant silencieusement. Si elle était  _vraiment_ coincée dans le passé, elle avait une vague idée de ce qui se passerait si les gardes de Bevelle prenait une prisonnière avec du matériel de contrebande..., en particulier une prisonnière al bhed.

Les lèvres d'Auron se tordirent légèrement, mais il reporta son attention sur le garde qui affichait un air narquois et il croisa les bras. « Vous vous inclinerez quand le seigneur Braska entrera _._ »

« Il n'est pas encore Invocateur, monsieur. Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je devrais faire quoi que ce soit pour cet amoureux des Al Bheds, » dit le garde avec un rictus méprisant.

Rikku tressaillit au ton du garde, baissant les yeux vers sa sphère. _Outch..._ Elle avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait d'être à ce point haï par tous les autres ; un élancement douloureux traversa sa poitrine. Puis elle serra les lèvres en une ligne mince. _Ne les laisse jamais voir que tu es mal à l'aise !_ se dit-elle sévèrement. _Ouais, c'est bien moi..._ _Reste d'un calme olympien, Rikku. Sois comme Auron. Calme. Impassible. Tu pourras mettre le feu au pantalon de ce connard plus tard, pas vrai ?_

La voix glaciale d'Auron coupa court à ses réflexions ; elle aurait juré que la température ambiante avait baissé de plusieurs degrés rien qu'au ton de sa voix. « Volontairement ou non, vous vous inclinerez. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ? » Il effleura la poignée de son épée et adressa au garde un regard éloquent.

Le garde pâlit et déglutit bruyamment avec d'acquiescer. « Ou-oui, monsieur... »

« Auron, ça suffit. » Rikku tourna d'un coup la tête vers la porte et manqua pour la deuxième fois de lâcher la sphère. L'homme de grande taille qui entrait dans la pièce derrière lui était facilement reconnaissable. Il eut un sourire d'excuse, défroissant ses longues robes. « Il faut lui pardonner. Les Gardiens peuvent être assez intimidants parfois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, monsieur ! » répondit vivement le garde, en joignant les mains respectueusement et en s'inclinant bien bas devant Braska. « Le prisonnier que vous vouliez voir, monsieur ! » ajouta-t-il en faisant claquer ses talons et en indiquant Jecht.

Braska regarda par-dessus l'épaule du garde vers Rikku. Des yeux étonnamment bleus dans un visage doux examinèrent la jeune femme ; _il ressemble tout à fait à Yunie !_ réalisa-t-elle, sous le choc. Il leva un sourcil quand il remarqua la sphère, et ensuite, à la surprise de Rikku, lui adressa un clin d'oeil de complice. Puis Braska se tourna vers Jecht, qui regardait toute la scène avec un air d'ennui amusé.

« Ces dames ont fini de se pavaner ? » dit Jecht d'un ton méprisant, appuyant un bras sur sa jambe. « Vous êtes qui, d'ailleurs ? »

Braska ignora le sarcasme et s'approcha de la cellule de Jecht, inclinant la tête avec curiosité. « Vous êtes celui qu'ils appellent Jecht, l'homme qui vient de Zanarkand, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jecht dévisagea Braska avec suspicion, tambourinant des doigts sur son genou. Il jeta un regard furtif à Rikku, et elle réalisa un peu tard que ses conseils bien intentionnés pourraient s'avérer contre-productifs. Avec un large sourire, elle essaya d'adresser à Jecht un signe de tête encourageant et elle se figea quand elle remarqua le regard sombre et suspicieux d'Auron.

Jecht soupira bruyamment et haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? » dit-il avec insouciance.

Auron était au côté de Braska avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter un mot de plus. « Surveille ton langage, canaille ! » cracha-t-il durement, mais il se maîtrisa quand Braska lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

« Mes excuses. Je suis Braska, un Invocateur. » Il fit une pause, attendant la réaction de Jecht, mais le joueur de blitzball se contenta de bâiller. Auron se raidit visiblement. Braska laissa un demi-sourire jouer sur son visage et baissa un peu la tête. « Eh bien... peut-être que vous serez plus intéressé à savoir que je viens pour vous faire sortir de cet endroit. »

Cela éveilla l'intérêt de Jecht ; il se redressa rapidement, s'approcha des barreaux de la cellule et adressa à Braska un commentaire direct. « Ça sonne bien. Où est le piège ? » Il s'étira paresseusement et replia les bras sur sa tête.

Braska répondit seulement par un rire, en haussant les épaules. « Etait-ce si facile à voir, vraiment ? Je pars bientôt en Pélerinage. » Braska fit une pause, attendant une réponse, et comme aucune ne venait, il secoua la tête et essaya à nouveau. « .... vers Zanarkand ? »

Les bras de Jecht s'abaissèrent en même temps que ses yeux s'éclairaient avec un espoir enfantin, un autre trait dont Tidus avait hérité sans le savoir. « Sans blague ? » demanda-t-il.

Braska acquiesça et sourit. « Je voudrais que vous vous joigniez à nous. Ce sera un voyage dangereux. Néanmoins, si nous atteignons vraiment Zanarkand... » Il fit une pause et ferma les yeux. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu. « ...mes prières seront exaucées. »

La sphère trembla dans les mains de Rikku. _Comment peux-tu prier pour ça, oncle Braska ? Ton espoir est un mensonge !_ Mais elle resta silencieuse.

« Hein ? » marmonna Jecht en regardant Braska à travers les barreaux de la cellule, confus.

« Oh... » Son humeur sombre quitta Braska aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue, et il adressa à Jecht un sourire d'encouragement. « Et vous pourrez rentrez chez vous, pensons-nous. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Jecht haussa les épaules, un large sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage. « Génial, allons-y ! »

Aussi bien Auron que Braska marquèrent un temps d'arrêt à l'acceptation facile de Jecht. « Si vite ? » demanda Braska avec un air de doute. « Même Auron n'a pas- »

« Ne me comparez pas avec cet imbécile aviné, » le coupa aussitôt Auron avec dégoût.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait une jarre de gnôle accrochée à la hanche, » répliqua Jecht avec un sourire narquois, imperturbable devant le regard féroce d'Auron.

Braska intervint rapidement quand il vit la mâchoire d'Auron se serrer. « Alors c'est décidé, » dit-il, écartant Auron des barreaux.

« Mais je dois protester ! » bredouilla Auron, en fixant Braska avec consternation. « Cet ivrogne, un Gardien ? » Le dégoût dans sa voix était évident, et Jecht se hérissa.

« Tu veux entrer ici et me répéter ça ? » Il fit craquer sa nuque et frappa ses larges poings l'un contre l'autre, en soutenant fermement le regard d'Auron.

« Mmh, » dit Braska, tandis qu'un petit sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. « Il n'y pas beaucoup de gens qui peuvent soutenir le regard d'Auron sans broncher, » dit-il à Jecht, surprenant le grand gaillard. « Je crois que vous ferez un très bon Gardien. » Puis il se tourna vers Auron et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. « Quelle importance cela a-t-il de toute manière, Auron ? Personne ne croit vraiment que moi, un Invocateur déchu marié à une Al Bhed, j'aie une chance de vaincre Sin. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Personne ne s'attend à ce que nous réussissions. »

« Braska... » protesta aussitôt Auron, mais Braska se contenta de secouer la tête et resserra sa prise.

« Montrons-leur qu'ils ont tort. Un Invocateur déchu, un homme de Zanarkand... et un moine guerrier, condamné à l'obscurité pour avoir refuser la main de la fille d'un prêtre. Quelle délicieuse ironie ce serait si nous vainquions Sin ! »

Rikku sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller tandis qu'elle regardait fixement Auron. Il avait le visage rouge, probablement d'embarras mais aussi de colère à l'analyse sans ambiguïté de Braska quant à leur réputation. Ce n'était pas ce qui la fascinait, néanmoins. _Auron a eu une petite amie ?_ Elle avait de la peine à intégrer cette idée ; l'Auron qu'elle connaissait était incompatible avec la romance. Mais si c'était vrai ? Une pointe aiguë de jalousie la transperça. Qui fut suivie par un éclair encore plus douloureux de déception. _Mais si ce qu'oncle Braska dit est vrai, alors il l'a envoyée paître plus vite que Gippal ne peut soulever une jupe._ Et ensuite, la déception se changea lentement en amusement, et elle eut à peine le temps d'éteindre la sphère et de la ranger dans ses cheveux avant que ses gloussements ne s'échappent de façon audible.

_La vache… il est vraiment né avec un balai dans le cul ! Je me demande ce qu’il dirait s’il pouvait me voir maintenant !_ Elle réalisa qu’Auron était en train de la regarder, et qu’il pouvait la voir au moment même, seulement cet Auron-là ne la connaissait pas du tout. Et c’était ça le plus drôle. « D-délicieuse… ironie ! » réussit-elle à haleter, tandis que son rire éclatait en bouffées et sanglots douloureux. Elle était pliée en deux et sentit la croûte sur son épaule s’étirer et s’ouvrir une nouvelle fois.

« Silence, chienne al bhed ! » brailla le garde en se tournant vers elle et donnant un coup dans les barreaux de la cage de sa lourde botte. Rikku se tint seulement le ventre et rit plus fort.

Jecht les regarda depuis sa cellule d’un air incertain, puis secoua les barreaux de sa propre cage avec une grimace.

« Restez pas là sans rien faire et sortez-moi de là ! Sa folie est peut-être contagieuse, » maugréa-t-il.

Braska l’ignora et se dirigea vers la cage de Rikku, s’agenouilla à côté d’elle et l’examina à travers les barreaux. Le garde fit mine de le tirer en arrière, mais Auron l’arrêta d’un regard avant qu’il ne puisse déranger l’aspirant Invocateur.

« Alors, comment une jeune fille al bhed s’est-elle retrouvée perdue au coeur de Bevelle ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit le lent filet de sang qui s’écoulait de son épaule, et un bref éclair de colère passa sur ses traits. « Elle est blessée. Pourquoi ne s'est-on pas encore occupé de cette blessure ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant et en fixant le garde d’un regard sévère.

« Mais monsieur… c’est juste une Al Bhed ! » répliqua le garde.

« C’est un être humain, et elle mérite d’être traitée comme telle, » dit Braska d’un ton sec. Il regarda fixement le garde qui s'agita un peu puis se redressa.

« Elle a attaqué Maester Mika, » dit-il sur la défensive.

Rikku, qui avait finalement réussi à réprimer son fou rire, sauta sur ses pieds et grimaça de douleur. « Pas du tout ! » cria-t-elle. « C'est cet imbécile de Kelk Ronso qui m'a attaqué ! J'essayais juste de rentrer dans le temple, mais vous vous êtes mis sur mon chemin ! »

Le garde se retourna avec colère en soulevant son arme. « Blasphème ! Une Al Bhed, dans un temple de Yevon ! On devrait te mettre à mort pour cette impudence ! »

« Silence ! » dit Braska en élevant un peu la voix. C'était un homme calme, modeste, à la voix douce, et gentil ; pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans son allure qui inspirait le respect. En général, c'était paisible ; en revanche, quand quelque chose lui tenait suffisamment à coeur pour qu'il élève la voix, ce pouvoir se manifestait de façon éclatante, intimidant ceux qui se tenaient en sa présence.

_Sa volonté,_ pensa Rikku. _Exactement comme Yunie. C'est pour cela qu'il peut battre Sin_. Braska n'avait pas bougé, mais sa présence semblait emplir la pièce. Il se tourna et regarda vers elle avec une expression pensive. « Pourquoi vouliez-vous entrer dans le temple ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Vous êtes al bhed. » Elle savait ce qu'il n'exprimait pas à voix haute ; _vous haïssez les temples. Vous avez les Invocateurs en horreur… vous détestez les gens comme moi_.

Rikku secoua furieusement la tête. « Ce n’est pas ça ! Je… Je voulais juste voir le Priant, » marmonna-t-elle, les yeux baissés vers ses bottes. _Que suis-je censée dire ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Je voulais forcer Bahamut à sortir de sa statue et l’obliger à me renvoyer à la maison, pour que je n’aie pas besoin de vous regarder tous les trois mourir pour rien ?_ Elle leva alors les yeux avec une étincelle dans l’oeil. « Je voulais juste demander pourquoi. »

Braska l’examina un moment, et lui adressa un lent hochement de tête. « Inhabituel, » dit-il finalement. « Est-ce que nous nous connaissons ? Vous me rappelez quelqu’un... » ajouta-t-il, en plissant les yeux.

« V-vous connaissez cette criminelle ? » couina le garde, en blêmissant. Il se calma très vite quand Auron tapota la poignée de son épée d’un air décidé.

« N-non ! Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés ! C’est vrai ! Je ne suis personne de spécial ! » bredouilla Rikku, en souriant largement et en se tordant les mains. Elle commença à se balancer d’avant en arrière puis s’arrêta avec une grimace comme la blessure de son épaule la lançait encore davantage. « Ouille... » siffla-t-elle doucement.

« Hmm, » dit Braska pensivement, en se frottant le menton.

« Eh ! Vous devriez la prendre aussi ! » cria soudain Jecht, en s’appuyant contre les barreaux de sa cage. « Elle sait tout au sujet de ma Zanarkand. Elle a dit qu’elle l’avait vue sur une sphère ou un truc comme ça ! » Puis il sourit largement. « En plus, c’est jamais mauvais d’emmener une fille si elle est bonne !»

« Bonne ? »bredouilla Rikku, en virant au rouge, dégoûtée. Jecht, perspicace comme il l’était, prit sa réaction pour de la gêne.

« Ah, me dis pas que tu es timide, pas avec les fringues que tu portes ! » dit-il en riant.

Le visage de Rikku devint presque pourpre et elle explosa avec colère. « Tu n’es qu’un vieux cochon ! » tempêta-t-elle en secouant le poing sur le barreau. « Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas une de tes stupides fans de Blitzball ! Et tu n’es pas censé être marié ou quelque chose du genre ? » ajouta-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Puis elle blêmit en voyant Jecht devenir silencieux et la fixer avec attention.

« Et comment tu saurais ça à moins d’avoir vraiment entendu parler de moi, » se demanda-t-il à voix haute en la transperçant d'un regard menaçant.

« Oups... » marmonna Rikku, sentant les autres se tourner vers elle avec des regards interrogateurs.

« Braska, c’est une mauvaise idée, » coupa Auron en se frottant les tempes. « D’abord cet soûlard, et maintenant une Al Bhed- » il ignora le regard noir que lui lancèrent les autres et continua d’un ton brusque. « -et il semble qu’ils se connaissent, en plus. Je dois protester fermement contre cette idée, mon seigneur ! Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils pourraient préparer de condamnable. »

Rikku serra les poings et lança un regard noir à Auron, tandis que toutes ses tendres pensées à sa jeune et époustouflante apparence s’envolaient. Enfin, _presque_ toutes ses pensées ; il avait des lèvres à tomber, spécialement quand elles étaient retroussées avec tant de colère. _On se concentre, Rikku !_ Elle fixa son regard un peu plus haut sur le visage d’Auron.

« Ce qu'on pourrait préparer ? Ohé ? Et ce que vous et Braska préparez, hein ? Vous voulez juste qu’il fasse ce pélerinage pour qu’il nous sauve tous ! » cracha-t-elle. « Regardez-moi dans les yeux et dites-moi comment quoi que ce soit que je pourrais concocter pourrait être pire que ça ! »

La mâchoire d’Auron se crispa et il lui rendit son regard furieux mais sans rien dire. Rikku soutint son regard hardiment, refusant d’être intimidée par son expression féroce. _Pas question, pas cette fois, mec!_ Elle laissa échapper un petit « humpf » de satisfaction quand Auron rompit le duel de regard le premier en rougissant de colère.

« Oh, » dit Braska, en se tournant vers Rikku avec un regard admiratif. « Je ne pensais pas que quelqu’un d’autre pouvait faire ça à Auron, et ici c’est arrivé deux fois en quelques minutes. Je pense que c’est un signe, » dit-il avec un petit rire.

« Eh bien ? » dit Jecht impatiemment, déconcerté par tout l’échange. « Alors elle vient avec nous ou quoi ? »

Le sourire resta sur le visage de Braska pendant qu’il observait Rikku. « Etes-vous intéressée ? »lui demanda-t-il. « C’est mieux que de rester ici, je pense. Mais en fin de compte le choix vous appartient. »

Rikku regarda Braska. _Ai-je le choix ? Je ne veux pas d’un autre Pélerinage… Je voulais que ce temps-là soit terminé pour toujours._ Elle fit la grimace et pensa à Bahamut ; si le seul chemin de retour passait par le Priant, alors elle n’avait pas beaucoup de choix après tout.

« Ouais, » dit-elle à contrecoeur. « J’irai avec vous, seigneur Braska. »

« Alors c’est décidé, » dit Braska sur un ton raisonnable. « Bienvenue dans le groupe. »

  
  


  
  


 


	3. Le vrai visage d'une légende

Malheureusement pour Rikku, il ne suffisait pas de simplement accepter l'offre de Braska pour devenir un de ses Gardiens. Elle s'assit sur le sol de sa minuscule cellule et regarda avec ennui Braska essayer sans succès de négocier sa libération avec le garde. « Hé, est-ce que je peux au moins avoir une serviette ou quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle avec une mine dégoûtée en essuyant le sang qui coulait lentement le long de son dos. «  _Beurk_. » Elle essuya ses doigts sur l'ourlet de sa jupe.

« Silence ! » brailla le garde dans sa direction.

« Pourquoi ? » répliqua Rikku avec insolence. « On devrait voir les prisonniers mais pas les entendre ? Eh ben, c'est vache, c'est vous qui m'avez tiré dessus, alors faites ce qu’il faut ! »

« Insolente petite... »

« AOUHOUUUUH HOUUU HOUU HOU ! » cria Rikku en réponse. Puis elle adressa au garde un sourire hypocrite. « Je me tairai si vous me laissez sortir d'ici, » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton suave.

« Mademoiselle, peut-être devriez-vous arrêter d'essayer de m'aider, » marmonna Braska. « Excusez-moi, » ajouta-t-il, plus fort, en attirant à nouveau l'attention du garde sur leur discussion. « Je ne vois pas quel est le problème. »

« Le problème, c'est que vous voulez faire l'équipe d'un Invocateur à partir d'une bande de criminels ! » cracha le garde, en jetant un regard noir à Braska. « Un seul ne vous suffit pas ? » Il fit un geste en direction de Jecht, qui avait maintenant été libéré et se tenait derrière eux.

« Eh, qui tu traites de criminel ? » rétorqua Jecht en croisant les bras avec un regard mauvais.

« Il ne vous traiterait peut-être pas de criminel si vous cessiez de vous comporter comme tel, » dit Auron avec brusquerie.

« Pourriez-vous tous vous calmer, s'il vous plait ? » Braska se retourna et jeta un regard aux deux hommes derrière lui.

Avec un soupir, il fit face et s’adressa au garde qui s’était planté devant la cellule de Rikku. « Nous nous porterons garants pour elle. Vous avez ma parole qu’elle ne causera plus de trouble tant qu’elle sera à Bevelle. »

« Votre parole ne vaut rien, » dit le garde. « On ne peut pas faire confiance à un amoureux des Al Bhed ! »

«  _Toi,_  » grogna Auron en plissant les yeux et en tendant la main vers son épée.

« Menacez-moi autant que vous voulez ! » répliqua le garde avec virulence, en s’éloignant de plusieurs pas du Gardien qui fulminait. « Je préfère être tabassé pour avoir fait mon travail qu’exécuté pour avoir autorisé la libération d’une meurtrière Al Bhed ! »

« Est-ce que quelqu’un va me dire qui est Al, par pitié ? » Jecht leva les bras au ciel.

_C’est ces gars-là qui ont vaincu Sin ?_ Rikku resta bouche bée devant leur cirque _. La vache, on ne dirait pas en les regardant._ Puis les mots du garde atteignirent son esprit, et une soudaine vague de panique s’abattit sur elle. « Attendez une minute, stop stop stop ! » cria-t-elle d’une voix stridente en sautant sur ses pieds. « Quelle meurtrière ? Je ne suis pas une meurtrière ! » _D’ailleurs, on ne peut pas tuer quelqu’un qui est déjà mort,_ pensa-t-elle avec regret.

« Les Maesters décideront de ton sort, racaille! » répondit le garde, et Rikku blêmit.

« Ah NON ! Sortez-moi de là ! » Elle s’accrocha aux barreaux et fixa désespérément Braska. « Je suis trop jeune et trop belle pour mourir à Bevelle ! Je suis un électron libre, pas un assassin ! J’aime le sable et le soleil et la paix et la liberté et… et… Je suis allergique aux pelotons d’exécution ! _A l’aide_  ! »

« Y a pas d’aide pour toi, gamine. On va te pendre, » ricana le garde.

«  _Personne_ ne sera pendu ! » interrompit Braska, l’air fâché. « Si vous daignez seulement m’écouter- »

« Moi je dis qu’on n’a qu’à le tabasser et prendre les clés, » proposa aimablement Jecht en faisant craquer ses jointures.

Rikku cria à nouveau d’une voix aiguë, en secouant les barreaux de sa cage. « _Ça craint, cette histoire !_ Si je survis à ça, je vais tuer le Priant moi-même ! »

«  _Vous voyez bien_  ! » hurla le garde, en pointant son fusil sur Rikku.

Auron, qui était resté étrangement silencieux jusqu’à ce moment, réagit finalement. Plus précisément, réalisa Rikku, elle vit sa colère déborder et le submerger. Rikku _connaissait_ l’air que prenait son visage. Elle en avait été la cause plus d’une fois pendant le pélerinage de Yuna. _Oh-oh… quand Auron explose, en général ça fait des dégâts._ Elle s’éloigna prudemment des barreaux.

« Hé là, » cria Jecht, en sautant hors du chemin d’Auron.

Auron le dépassa rapidement et tira son énorme épée. Il en asséna un coup vers le bas devant le garde qui battait en retraite, tranchant le lourd canon d’acier du fusil qu'il brandissait comme s’il était fait de papier. Un silence tendu s’abattit sur le groupe, ponctué par le bruit sec et métallique du canon qui roulait sur le sol de pierre.

« Silence, » dit Auron laconiquement, en prenant le temps de se redresser et de les toiser tous avant de ramener l’épée sur son épaule. « Occupez-vous de Jecht, » dit-il à Braska. « Je me charge de la fille moi-même. On se retrouve à l’extérieur. »

« Quoi ? Auron a le droit de mettre une branlée à cette chochotte et pas moi ? » râla Jecht, même quand Braska l’attrapa par le coude et le tira vers la porte.

« J’ai appris qu’il vaut mieux ne pas contester les méthodes d’Auron quand il est de mauvaise humeur... » murmura discrètement Braska en sortant de la pièce.

« Mmpf, » dit Auron en transperçant du regard le garde qui tremblait. Il pianota des doigts sur la garde de son épée et fronça les sourcils avec impatience. « Soit tu ouvres, soit je m’en charge. »

« Ou-oui, monsieur ! » dit le garde, en s’emmêlant les pieds alors qu’il cherchait maladroitement à saisir les clés de la cellule de Rikku. Il parvint à ouvrir la porte, mais Rikku resta en arrière en se tortillant tandis que le regard scrutateur d’Auron était fixé sur elle.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il avec impatience. « Vous venez ou non ? »

« Rengainez ce truc d’abord, après on en parle, » couina Rikku en se recroquevillant tandis qu’il la toisait. Elle grimaça quand le mouvement rouvrit encore davantage la plaie séchée sur son épaule.

Les yeux d’Auron se rétrécirent, mais il rangea l’épée. « Très bien. Maintenant venez avant de vous blessez encore davantage, » lui dit-il avec exaspération. Alors que l’absence d’une arme brandie diminuait légèrement son pouvoir d’intimidation, cela eut malheureusement le même effet sur le garde au visage tout pâle, qui rassembla assez de courage pour protester quand Rikku sortit de sa cellule.

« M-mes supérieurs en entendront parler ! » geignit-il, en se redressant rapidement avant de reculer.

« Bien, » dit Auron d’un ton brusque. « Dis à Kinoc que nous le verrons dans son bureau sous peu. »

La porte se referma en claquant derrière le garde nerveux, et Rikku se retrouva seule au côté d’Auron. Elle réalisa avec surprise qu’elle avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu ; elle n’avait plus besoin de lever les yeux tout à fait autant pour voir son visage. Ce fut un choc plus grand pourtant de voir ses traits réguliers, sans aucune marque. « Euh… merci, je suppose ? » lui dit-elle avec un sourire incertain.

Les lèvres d’Auron se tordirent en grimace, et il lui saisit le coude sans ménagement. « Ne vous y trompez pas, je fais cela pour le seigneur Braska, pas pour vous. »

« Outch ! Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi ! » protesta Rikku quand il commença à la tirer vers la porte.

« Hé, hé – _outch_ – stop ! Je vais vous suivre, d’accord ? Pas besoin de me traîner comme un chocobo ! »

Auron s’arrêta brusquement et se tourna en maintenant sa prise en étau sur son avant-bras. Il se pencha et la fixa longuement, le regard froid et dur, et quand il parla son ton était sec.

« Vous êtes une prisonnière de Bevelle et potentiellement un assassin Al Bhed. Malgré le mal que j'en pense, je suis sur le point de m'occuper de votre libération et de vous accorder la position privilégiée de Gardien. En conséquence, je suis directement responsable de vos actions à partir de maintenant. » Sa prise se resserra douloureusement et Rikku grimaça. « Ne pensez pas une _seconde_ que je cautionne quoi que ce soit que vous ayez dit ou fait. Si cela dépendait de moi, je ne vous ferais pas pendre. » Il fit une pause et relâcha sa prise sur le bras de Rikku. « Je ferais en sorte que vous soyez abattue à vue. »

« Ouch, » fit Rikku à voix basse. Elle laissa Auron la tirer hors de la pièce, tout en faisant un peu la moue. « Mais- »

« Pas besoin d'une conversation, » répliqua Auron sans même prendre la peine de la regarder, en les guidant rapidement à travers le labyrinthe complexe de couloirs dans le vaste bâtiment.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être si grossier, vous savez ! » lâcha Rikku. « Je ne suis pas une meurtrière ! »

« Bien sûr, » grogna Auron. « Juste une autre prisonnière innocente, alors ? »

« C'est ça ! » Rikku parvint finalement à dégager son bras de la poigne d'Auron. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder mais elle lui adressa seulement un haussement d'épaules. « Passez devant ! Je serai sage, promis ! »

« D'accord, » dit-il après un moment, en poursuivant son chemin le long du corridor. Rikku avait envie de penser qu'il la laissait se déplacer librement parce qu'il lui faisait confiance pour ne rien faire de stupide ; elle pouvait néanmoins dire à la façon dont sa main restait près de la poignée de son épée qu'il considérait qu'il aurait un bonne raison pour la frapper si elle faisait le moindre faux-pas. Elle déglutit bruyamment et lui adressa un sourire inquiet. _La vache ! Ce qu'il peut être strict ! Peut-être qu'on se détend un peu avec l'âge._ « Alors... » dit-elle nerveusement. « Vous êtes Auron, c'est ça ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir qui je suis ? »

« Non. » dit-il sèchement.

Rikku prit un air renfrogné. « Allez, vous n'êtes pas un tout petit peu curieux ? » Elle fit une mine boudeuse mais mignonne, en essayant d'attirer son attention. Sa mine disparut quand il s'arrêta et lui lança un regard glacial ; ce n'était pas la sorte d'attention qu'elle avait espérée.

Il l'observa un moment, puis parla. « Vous êtes Al Bhed. » Il ne dit rien d'autre, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Rikku sentit son visage se décomposer quand elle entendit ses paroles. _C'est un cauchemar pire que je ne pensais. Messire Auron n'est pas comme ça.Il traite_ **tout le monde** _mal, pas seulement les Al Bheds !_ Tandis qu'elle le regardait, néanmoins, elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas le Auron qu'elle avait appris à connaître pendant le pélerinage de Yuna. Cet Auron-ci était plus jeune, plus en colère, et encore très largement un fier Moine Guerrier.

_C'est un des leurs !_ pensa-t-elle avec un frisson. _C'est un Yevonite !_ Inconsciemment, elle s'éloigna de lui d'un pas, soudainement dégoûtée par sa présence ; ses traits familiers masquaient un étranger qu'elle ne connaissait pas et à qui elle ne pouvait se fier, et elle en concevait un sentiment de froid et de colère. Qu'elle puisse tout de même le reconnaître constituait la pire de toutes les plaisanteries ; cet Auron était une caricature de l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer.

Il remarqua son changement d'attitude et lui adressa un regard perplexe. _Bien sûr,_ pensa Rikku avec amertume. _Les Al Bheds ne sont pas encore acceptés en tant que personnes sur cette Spira. Je devrais pourtant savoir que je ne dois pas m'étonner de son attitude._ « Désolée, » dit-elle avec dédain, en se détournant pour échapper de son regard. « J'ai juste pensé que vous pourriez être curieux. C'est ma faute. Je vous en prie, continuez à m'appeler comme vous voulez. En fait, pourquoi ne pas ajouter un ou deux noms de plus, pour épicer un peu tout ça ? Mécréante, peut-être, ou racaille si c'est trop fort. _Racaille Al Bhed._ Ça sonne bien, non ? »

Auron cligna des yeux, surpris et fronça les sourcils. « Je- » Il hésita, et quand il devint clair qu'il n'allait pas présenter d'excuses, le mépris de Rikku enfla pour remplir le silence inconfortable.

« Ne vous faites pas mal en essayant trop fort, là, » dit Rikku d'un ton tranchant en croisant les bras et en faisant une grimace. « Est-ce que la dispute peut au moins attendre que nous soyons sortis de ce trou ? »

Auron grogna, tourna sur les talons et continua le long du corridor. Rikku le suivit avec un air maussade, tandis que ses yeux lançaient des poignards dans le dos de son manteau rouge. Il resta silencieux, mais le port de ses épaules était raidi par la tension et Rikku grinça des dents. « Vous savez, votre précieux _Seigneur Braska_ a épousé une Al Bhed, » finit-elle par dire, incapable de rester silencieuse. Auron préféra ne pas répondre, et Rikku sourit d'un air narquois dans son dos. « A mon avis, vous allez devoir faire attention à ce que vous dites en sa présence, vu à quel point vous vous préoccupez du respect dû à un Invocateur. » Auron ignora ses piques et Rikku se demanda si les nuages noirs qui bouillonnaient au-dessus de sa propre tête pouvaient se voir. «  _Yevonite, »_ cracha-t-elle sur un ton venimeux.

Cela le fit stopper brusquement et elle s'écrasa presque le nez contre son dos. Elle sauta en arrière quand il tourna la tête en lui adressant un regard furieux. « Je suppose que vous êtes fière de l'accueil que votre propre peuple a réservé au Seigneur Braska, dans ce cas. C'est vous que l'on doit remercier pour l'avoir poussé à choisir la voie des Invocateurs, après tout. »

La mâchoire de Rikku s'affaissa puis se referma d'un coup, et elle baissa la tête, honteuse. C'était vrai ; elle se rappelait vaguement avoir entendu parler par Keyakku de la polémique qui s'était élevée autour de son père. Cid avait exilé sa propre soeur parce qu'elle avait épousé un prêtre de Yevon, et ils avaient cessé tout contact immédiatement après. Sa tante était morte quand Sin avait attaqué son bateau lors de son premier retour vers Bikanel ; c'était arrivé avant que quoi que ce soit puisse être apaisé, et aussi bien Cid que Braska avaient perdu une partie d'eux-même à sa mort. _Je suppose que nous autres Al Bhed ne valions pas mieux à cette époque,_ pensa-t-elle avec un sentiment de culpabilité. Le bruit des pas d'Auron qui s'éloignaient interrompit ses réflexions, et elle courut le long du couloir pour le rattraper.

« Hé, » dit Rikku tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait à sa hauteur. « Hum... désolée, »  marmonna-t-elle, en fixant le sol. Auron ne ralentit pas son allure, et elle ressentit un frémissement de colère. « ... puisqu'il faut que quelqu'un se comporte en adulte ici, » ajouta-t-elle avec un reniflement insolent.

« Si vous étiez un assassin, » dit brusquement Auron, les yeux fixés droit devant lui, « ... alors votre stratégie était brillante. Sans le Ronso, vous auriez pu réussir. »

Rikku glissa un regard de côté vers lui. Etait-ce censé être une sorte de compliment ? _Une seconde, je ne suis pas un assassin!_ Elle lui adressa un regard noir. « Je n'essayais pas de tuer Maester Mika, » répéta-t-elle fermement.

« Alors vous êtes encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais, » termina-t-il. Le ton de sa voix n'était pas dur, néanmoins, et Rikku se sentait à nouveau confuse. Trop de signaux contradictoires, pensa-t-elle ; la tête lui tournait tandis qu'elle essayait de faire correspondre ce qu'elle savait d'Auron avec le jeune homme étonnamment discourtois qui marchait à côté d'elle. Est-ce qu'il lui présentait des excuses, est-ce qu'il l'insultait ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire.

_Je suppose que ça vaut mieux s'il pense que je suis une idiote incapable plutôt qu'un dangereux assassin . Hé, une minute, là !_

« Connard, » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Auron grogna et s'arrêta alors qu'ils arrivaient à un ascenseur flottant, attendant qu'elle monte la première. Quand l'ascenseur monta, il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un de ses _regards_. Rikku se tortilla, mal à l'aise ; elle connaissait ces regards. Il les utilisait habituellement quand il ruminait un problème qu'il ne voulait pas discuter à voix haute. Du genre, « Il n'y a pas d'ultime chimère », ou « Au fait, je suis mort », ou même « Je ne passerai PAS une autre nuit dans la même tente que Wakka ».

« Quoi ? » finit par lâcher Rikku.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à introduire une sphère dans la cellule ? » lui demanda-t-il. Il laissa ses yeux descendre vers le minuscule bikini qu'elle portait avec un regard bref mais calculateur, qui la fit rougir furieusement avant qu'il ne la regarde à nouveau en face. « Vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'endroits où en cacher une, » fit-il remarquer avec ironie.

Rikku croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et jeta un regard noir à Auron. « Je les ai cachées dans mes cheveux, d'accord, donc vous pouvez arrêter de penser les choses dégoûtantes que je parie que vous veniez d'avoir en tête ! Pfff, vous ne valez pas mieux que Jecht ! »

Cela effaça le sourire narquois du visage d'Auron plus vite qu'un chocobo au galop n'aurait pu le faire. « Vos cheveux, » répéta-t-il, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la masse d'épis et de tresses qui s'échappaient de son bandana.

« Ouaip, » répondit Rikku avec un large sourire, portant la main à son bandana et tâtonnant en dessous jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une autre de ses sphères. « Ouille, » dit-elle avec une grimace tandis qu'elle la démêlait et l'extrayait de ses mèches. « Vous voyez ? C'est plutôt cool, hein, »fanfaronna-t-elle.

« Dégoûtant, » grommela Auron entre ses dents. « Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez supporter de ne pas vous coiffer. »

Rikku resta bouche bée puis lança un regard noir à Auron. «  _Hé_! Je les peigne... parfois, » grommela-t-elle, boudeuse, tout en jouant avec la sphère. « D'ailleurs, j'aime le style naturel ! »

« Arrêtez de jouer avec ça, » l'interrompit Auron, mal à l'aise, les sourcils froncés en direction de la sphère dans les mains de Rikku.

Elle sursauta à la dureté de son ton et regarda la sphère avec curiosité, puis à nouveau Auron. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit la moue. « Pourquoi ? C'est juste une sphère. »

Auron se raidit et se détourna d'elle en repliant les bras en travers de son torse. L'élévateur s'arrêta et il en sortit rapidement et attendit Rikku à la porte, ignorant son regard interrogateur.

« Non, sérieusement, pourquoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle quand elle fut à côté de lui une fois de plus. « Tout le monde utilisent des sphères. Même Yevon dit qu'elles sont un- ah d'accord ! » _Ah-ha,_ pensa-t-elle quand elle vit Auron se crisper davantage. « Oh, je comprends, » chantonna-t-elle, en soulevant la sphère et en tapotant les boutons de contrôle, savourant le malaise qui s'inscrivait sur le visage d'Auron. « Vous pensez qu'elles font partie de toute cette affaire de machines interdites, c'est ça ! »

« Je ne les vois pas d'un bon oeil, » maugréa Auron. Il tourna la tête et tressaillit quand il réalisa que Rikku le filmait, puis la fusilla d'un regard noir. « Eloignez cette chose de moi ! » grogna-t-il, en élevant la voix.

« On se détend ! C'est parfaitement inoffensif ! » le sermonna Rikku en tenant la sphère encore plus près et en souriant de toutes ses dents quand il se rejeta en arrière. « Vous avez vraiment besoin de vous dérider un peu. Ça ne va pas aspirer votre âme ou quoi que ce soit. Vous voyez ? Vous allez bien ! »

« Arrêtez ça. Nous y sommes, » dit Auron les dents serrées, en s'arrêtant devant une immense double porte aux peintures somptueuses.

« Ça marche, chef ! » acquiesça Rikku, classant l'information pour un usage ultérieur. _Note pour plus tard - la mort de la main d'Auron peut être évitée par un usage intelligent de superstitions paranoïaques à propos des machines._ Les portes pivotèrent et s'ouvrirent, et Rikku referma la main sur la plus grande partie de la sphère, en la laissant enregistrer en cachette.

« Auron, » les accueillit une voix sonore, « Tu amènes à nouveau des ennuis, à ce que je vois ? »

_Kinoc !_ Rikku sursauta, et resta bouche bée. C'était bien lui, même si elle avait peine à le croire. Une barbe parfaitement taillée couvrait son menton et un casque de métal élaboré dissimulait presque entièrement son visage à part les yeux. Le plus choquant, toutefois, était son manque d' embonpoint. _Waouh...il pourrait presque passé pour quelqu'un de séduisant,_ pensa Rikku avec stupéfaction en le lorgnant, sous le choc.

« Je suis sûr que tu es déjà au courant, » répondit Auron avec une note d'amusement dans la voix. Rikku lança un rapide regard de surprise à son stoïque compagnon ; il semblait baisser sa garde devant Kinoc, son froncement de sourcils se relâchait un peu. « Braska veut faire d'elle un Gardien, » dit-il, en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main en direction de Rikku.

Kinonc soupira et secoua la tête, faisant les cent pas autour de la pièce. « Je sais que nous sommes amis, Auron, mais ça, ça va demander un peu plus que de juste tirer quelques ficelles. Elle a essayé d'assassiner Mika, tout de même. »

« Hé ! » fit Rikku avec agacement. « Je suis là ! » _Il a peut-être meilleure apparence, mais c'est toujours la même personne corrompue à l'intérieur,_ pensa-t-elle tandis que Kinoc lui adressait un regard méprisant puis continuait à l'ignorer.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il à Auron avec impatience.

Auron soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « ...ce n'est pas un assassin, Wen. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Hein, vous voulez dire que vous me croyez ? » dit Rikku ébahie, la bouche à nouveau grande ouverte.

« Elle a réussi à mettre à terre un des gardes sans arme, en a mis quatre autres hors de combat avec leur propre bombe et a franchi la dernière ligne de défense, et s'il n'y avait pas eu Kelk, elle aurait peut-être même pu atteindre Mika. Sais-tu pendant combien de temps des gens ont essayé de faire exactement ça sans y arriver ? » rétorqua Kinoc. Il renifla et secoua la tête. « Et maintenant tu voudrais que je crois que cette fille Al Bhed, en agissant complètement seule évidemment, a juste eu de la chance ? »

« Hé ! Chanceuse, c'est mon deuxième prénom ! » cria Rikku, en tapant du pied. Elle remarqua qu'Auron lui jetait un regard noir et se tut. _Euh... peut-être que je ne devrais pas essayer autant de le convaincre que je suis dangereuse,_ pensa-t-elle avec un rire étouffé. « Je n'essayais pas d'atteindre Maester Mika ! » répéta Rikku. « Je voulais juste voir le temple, c'est tout. »

Kinoc se tourna finalement et lui adressa un regard rusé. « Une convertie Al Bhed ? Et que verra-t-on ensuite, des machines dans les temples ? »

Rikku se mordit l'intérieur de la joue assez fort pour se faire saigner. _Si tu savais..._ Elle foudroya Kinoc du regard. Il sembla remarquer sa colère avec amusement et s'approcha d'un pas.

« Elle a un caractère de feu, cette fille, » observa-t-il ; le ton lubrique de sa voix fit frémir Rikku et elle s'éloigna de lui. Elle essaya subrepticement de se placer derrière les larges épaules d'Auron, en se sentant terriblement exposée quand elle remarqua que les yeux de Kinoc s'attardait sur son corps. « Je dois admettre qu'il y a des avantages à ces scandaleux vêtements Al Bhed, » dit-il en riant. « Je suppose que personne n'a réellement été blessé dans cette attaque. Peut-être que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement après tout. » Il s'approcha encore d'un pas en direction de Rikku, son ton suintant d'insinuation. Il s'arrêta quand Auron modifia subtilement son équilibre et attira son attention.

« Wen, » interrompit sèchement Auron. « On parle sérieusement. »

L'autre rit et secoua la tête avec amusement. « Toujours droit comme un i, n'est-ce pas, Auron ? Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre et profiter des bonnes choses de la vie. »

« Je suis un Gardien maintenant. Je prends mes voeux au sérieux, » lui dit Auron. La température sembla baisser de plusieurs degrés dans la pièce.

« Ah oui ? Eh bien le célibat n'en fait pas partie, mon ami, » répliqua Kinoc, alors que ses yeux déviaient à nouveau vers Rikku.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ni d'intérêt pour les femmes Al Bhed. Et si tu savais ce qui est bon pour ta carrière, tu n'en aurais pas non plus. » Bien que le ton d'Auron soit insultant, Rikku n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse de son intervention à point nommé. Mieux valait un Auron étroit d'esprit que pas d'Auron du tout.

Kinoc s'arrêta et jeta à Auron un regard indécis. « D'accord, comme tu veux, » soupira finalement Kinoc, en marchant vers son bureau et en fouillant dans une pile de papiers. Quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il s'empara d'une plume et griffonna dessus. « C'est la dernière fois que je peux faire ça pour toi, Auron. Nous sommes peut-être amis, mais comme tu l'as dit... » Il signa le papier avec une arabesque. « Je dois commencer à penser à ce qui est bon pour ma propre carrière. » Il passa le buvard sur le parchemin, le roula et le tendit à Auron. « Formulaire de libération complet et une reconnaissance officielle de la demande de Braska. Et, si vous deviez passer avec succès le Cloître des Epreuves, vous aurez deux jours pour quitter Bevelle, pas plus. »

Auron acquiesça sèchement et glissa les papiers à l'intérieur de son manteau. « Merci pour tout, Kinoc. »

Kinoc eut un sourire ironique et lui retourna son signe de tête. « Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ça, mais sois un bon Gardien pour le seigneur Braska. »

La tension dans la posture d'Auron se dissipa légèrement, et il adressa un de ses rares sourires à son ami. « Je le ferai. Et tu auras à faire, toi aussi. » Il examina Kinoc, s'arrêtant sur le cimier sur son casque, et eut un sourire narquois. « J'ai appris qu'ils t'avaient nommé commandant en second. »

Le sourire abandonna le visage de Kinoc tandis qu'il se détournait d'eux et baissait les yeux vers le sol. « Auron... tu sais que cette promotion t'était destinée. Tu as toujours été le meilleur, même jusqu'à la fin. »

A nouveau, Rikku fut prise par surprise, restant bouche bée devant l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. _Lui, laisser filer une promotion ? Notre Auron aurait pu finir Maester de Yevon ?_ Elle plissa les yeux et essaya de l'imaginer plus vieux, vêtu des robes raffinées d'un Maester. Elle n'y arrivait pas du tout ; son expression féroce semblait toujours réduire en miettes l'image avant qu'elle ne puisse complètement se former.

Le petit rire grave d'Auron ramena Rikku à la réalité et elle fondit intérieurement à ce son. _Il rit ! C'est... c'est mieux que l'Hymne ! C'est mieux que les machines ! C'est ça ! Au travail, Rikku, mission : faire rire Auron davantage !_

« Tu dis ça comme si je partais pour mourir ou quelque chose du genre, » poursuivit Auron, sans se préoccuper dans la jeune fille qui salivait derrière lui. « On se reverra. »

« Oui, » répondit Kinoc avec un sourire las. Pour un instant, les attributs de sa position s'évanouirent, et Rikku vit l'ombre d'un homme qui était chaleureux et de caractère affable, assez patient pour dépasser l'abord bourru d'Auron et assez loyal pour gagner son amitié.

_Il est tombé si bas,_ pensa Rikku avec une pointe de tristesse. Le bref échange la dégrisa, et elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. La séparation des deux hommes lui rappelait avec force ses adieux réticents à Yuna et Paine quand elles avaient quitté les Albatros. _Est-ce que nous en serons-là un jour ?_ La vague soudaine de mal du pays prit Rikku par surprise, et elle cligna des yeux furieusement, essayant de retenir les larmes révélatrices avant qu’un de deux hommes ne les remarque. _Je pense que je serais même heureuse de revoir Frangin juste là tout de suite_ , pensa-t-elle, pitoyablement.

« Eh bien alors... » dit Auron, redressant les épaules.

Kinoc lui adressa un sourire sincère, bien qu’un peu forcé sur les bords. « Tu t’en vas déjà ? » Il émit un petit rire. « Tu me raconteras Zanarkand quand tu reviendras, n’est-ce pas ? »

Auron se contenta d’un sourire en coin. « Au revoir », dit-il tandis qu’il se retournait et poussait Rikku hors du bureau de Kinoc. Il s’arrêta quand les portes se refermèrent derrière lui et regarda Rikku. Il remarqua alors la sphère qu’elle tenait toujours en main. « Je pensais vous avoir dit d’éteindre ça, » gronda-t-il, toutes traces de bonne humeur disparaissant de sa attitude.

« Oh ! » glapit Rikku, en sursautant et en désactivant la sphère. Elle la rangea dans ses cheveux avant qu’il ne puisse la saisir, en gloussant. « Eh, vous avez entendu ce qu’il a dit ? Sortons d’ici avant qu’ils ne changent d’avis ! » Auron continua à l’observer avec attention, puis il secoua la tête. « Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard, » promit-il. « Suivez-moi. » Et une fois de plus, il se mit en route brusquement, et Rikku dut se précipiter pour rester à sa hauteur malgré ses grandes enjambées.

« Vous pourriez marcher un petit peu moins vite, méchant ! » haleta Rikku quand elle le rejoignit. « Ce n’est pas comme si je savais retrouver mon chemin dans le coin ! » Ils firent halte devant une autre série d’ascenseurs et Rikku retint son souffle. _Eh bien, en fait, ça me rappelle quelque chose… est-ce que ce n’est pas le couloir où nous avons combattu Baralaï?_ Elle cligna des yeux et se retourna quand elle entendit Auron se racler la gorge, et qu’elle remarqua qu’il l’attendait pour monter dans l’ascenseur. « Oh, euh, désolée... » marmonna-t-elle en rougissant. _Génial, Rikku, je parie qu’il pense que tu es cinglée maintenant !_ « Pourquoi vous attendez toujours que je passe la première, d’ailleurs ? » demanda Rikku. « Je vous ai déjà dit que je n’allais pas essayer de me sauver ! »

Auron pencha la tête et plissa les sourcils avec un léger amusement. « Les Al Bhed ne connaissent pas les bonnes manières, » observa-t-il tandis qu’il embarquait dans l’ascenseur derrière elle.

« Eh bien vous non plus, » répliqua Rikku, boudeuse.

« Hmpf, » répondit Auron, bien qu’il prenne une expression vaguement moins fâchée qu’auparavant. Non que ça veuille dire grand-chose, remarqua Rikku. C’était comme observer qu’une grenade était légèrement moins explosive qu’une bombe. Les deux pouvaient facilement vous exploser au visage à la moindre provocation.

« Alors où m’emmenez-vous maintenant ? » demanda Rikku avec précaution, en attendant alors que l’ascenseur s’arrêtait. Quelques secondes inconfortables passèrent, avant qu’Auron ne pousse un profond soupir.

« C’est notre arrêt. Descendez. »

Rikku sauta de l’ascenseur et attendit qu’il la suive. « Vous savez, ce serait carrément plus rapide si vous passiez juste devant.

«  _Les dames d’abord_ ne s’applique clairement pas ici, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même tandis qu’il marchait à grands pas le long du couloir.

« Kinoc vous a octroyé un formulaire de libération complète. D’abord nous récupérons vos affaires. Ensuite nous partons. »

Rikku fut remplie de joie à ses mots, et elle dut se retenir de sauter en avant et de le prendre dans ses bras par pur soulagement. _Mon matos ! Mes potions, mes poignards, ma grille !_ « Par les machines, j’ai cru qu’ils étaient perdus ! » s’écria-t-elle à voix haute, faisant tournoyer son poing en l’air tout en dansant. Puis elle grimaça et baissa rapidement le bras. « Ouille ! La première chose que je ferai que je récupérerai mes affaires, ce sera de boire une potion ! »

« Ne comptez pas là-dessus, » lui dit Auron alors qu’ils s’arrêtaient devant une autre double porte. Il l’ouvrit d’une poussée et entra dans une vaste pièce. Les yeux de Rikku s’élargirent quand elle réalisa ce qu’elle voyait ; c’était à l’évidence un lieu de stockage et d'approvisionnement. D’innombrables rangées d’étagères clairement étiquetées s’étendaient sans fin dans le lointain, et un haut comptoir tenu par plusieurs prêtres barrait l’accès à l’équipement.

« Waouh, » murmura Rikku ébahie, des étincelles dans les yeux. C’était un paradis pour un voleur ; O’aka serait probablement mort d’une crise cardiaque s’il avait pu voir le stock de Bevelle. « C’est _incroyable_! » dit-elle dans un souffle, tout en essayant d’assimiler les armes qui brillaient et les rangées de bouteilles, gemmes et sacs qui s’alignaient sur les étagères. De loin, elle se rendit compte que leur présence récoltait des regards insistants aussi bien des deux préposés que des gardes qui faisaient la queue devant le comptoir pour recevoir leurs rations. Rikku les ignora. Même un jeune Auron était assez intimidant pour écarter les questions, et elle était bien trop occupée à s’immerger dans l’impressionnant étalage de richesse pour être préoccupée par la surveillance. Elle s’emmêla les pieds quand Auron la poussa en avant vers un coin de la pièce, se frayant un chemin en direction d’une des files les plus courtes devant le comptoir.

« Vous pensez qu’ils pourraient vous laisser emprunter quelques-uns de ces objets ? » lui murmura Rikku avec excitation. « Vous savez, pour donner un coup de main au pélerinage de Braska ? »

Auron grimaça et resserra sa prise sur le bras de Rikku, et elle réalisa qu’elle avait inconsciemment sauté d’un pied sur l’autre dans son excitation. « Calmez-vous, » grogna-t-il. « Vous vous donnez en spectacle. Et non, » ajouta-t-il après coup.

« Pourquoi pas ? » se plaignit Rikku, même si elle avait bien réussi à limiter la plus grand part de son excitation à un seul tapement de pied impatient.

« Bevelle tient un compte détaillé de ses ressources, » lui expliqua Auron, l'air à bout de patience. « Si vous prenez quelque chose, ils s’en apercevront. » Il la fixa avec un regard sérieux et le pied de Rikku s’arrêta. « Si vous prenez quelque chose, _je_ m’en apercevrai. »

« Pff, bon, » souffla Rikku, en levant les yeux au ciel. _Au moins, j’ai mon propre matériel, et je parie que c’est meilleur que n’importe quelle camelote que ces Yevonites gardent ici, de toute manière,_ pensa-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. La file d’attente avança, elle se plaça à côté d’Auron et fit de son mieux pour avoir l’air innocente pendant que le prêtre derrière le comptoir lui jetait un regard méprisant.

« Formulaire ? » dit-il d'un air dubitatif, lorgnant Rikku par-dessus la monture de ses épaisses lunettes. Auron lui remit le rouleau de papier et après une brève lecture attentive, il s'éloigna d'eux en traînant les pieds. Le préposé retira une petite boîte d'une des étagères. « Voilà, » dit-il en faisant glisser la boîte sur le comptoir.

« Donnez-la moi, donnez, donnez ! » réclama joyeusement Rikku, tirant la boîte à elle avant qu'Auron puisse l'arrêter et arrachant le couvercle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, puis son visage se décomposa. « Hé ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Où sont mes affaires ? » Elle regardait fixement le fond de la boîte presque vide. Ses poignards courbes étaient toujours là, soigneusement croisés, et par-dessus, pliée, reposait la ceinture qu'elle avait améliorée. Néanmoins, même sans la soulever, Rikku pouvait voir que les sacoches étaient complètement vides. « Mes potions ! Ma collection de gemmes ! » constata-t-elle avec une inquiétude croissante, fouillant le reste de la boîte. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement quand elle remarqua que la vêtigrille était toujours accrochée à la ceinture ; apparemment, la personne qui s'était occupée de ses affaires, qui qu'elle soit, avait présumé que ce n'était qu'une sorte de boucle tarabiscotée. Tous les autres objets de valeur, néanmoins, avaient disparu. « Vous avez même pris mes bracelets, Yevonite de m- » son hurlement qui s’élevait rapidement fut étouffé quand une main se posa sur sa bouche et la maintint fermement close.

« Merci, » dit Auron au prêtre, ramassant la boîte et traînant Rikku loin du comptoir. Il garda sa prise de fer sur elle jusqu’à qu’ils soient hors de la salle, s’attirant les regards insistants et les ricanements des autres prêtres et des gardes qui observaient leur sortie maladroite. Rikku lutta férocement, trop en colère pour se contenir, mais il était trop fort pour qu’elle s’échappe. Elle ouvrit même la bouche et le mordit, mais il se contenta de grogner et resserra sa prise. Finalement, quand ils eurent tourné le coin, il la rejeta loin de lui avec une malédiction à mi-voix. « Je vous avais dit de vous calmer ! » lui dit-il dans un grognement.

« Ils ont volé mes affaires ! » Rikku serra les poings et essaya de retourner à grands pas vers la salle. Auron se déplaça rapidement, lui bloqua le passage et lui fourra la boîte maintenant cabossée dans les bras. « Laissez-moi passer ! » hurla-t-elle, les yeux lançant des étincelles.

« Soyez reconnaissante d’avoir déjà récupéré ça, » lui dit-il. « Equipez-vous pour que nous puissions quitter cet endroit. Braska nous attend. »

« Mais - » bredouilla Rikku.

« Pas de mais, pas d’excuses et plus de scène ! » rugit Auron, et Rikku se tut.

_Oh-oh, on dirait qu’il est de nouveau en colère._ Puis son visage adopta un air renfrogné qui aurait probablement rendu Auron fier s’il n’avait pas été dirigé vers lui. _Eh bien, je suis en colère aussi !_ « Ce sont mes affaires ! De quel droit me les prennent-ils ? Je les ai volées à la loyale ! »

Rikku ne pensait pas qu’Auron puisse paraître plus contrarié qu’il ne l’était déjà, mais d’une manière ou d’une autre il parvint à avoir l’air encore plus énervé qu’avant. « Vous êtes une voleuse, » dit-il avec incrédulité. Puis il rit, mais ce n’était pas le son chaleureux, amical, qu’il avait partagé avec Kinoc et qui avait complètement fait fondre Rikku. Ce rire était haché et dur, et il trancha en elle, la faisant se sentir comme une tache de graisse dégoûtante sur les sols de marbre immaculés du temple. « Je savais que vous étiez du genre à attirer les ennuis. »

« Et alors quoi, si je suis une voleuse ! » Rikku frappa du pied. « J’ai passé beaucoup de temps à récolter tout ce matériel sur des monstres, pour votre information ! Ce n’est pas exactement facile à faire ! »

Auron la dépassa simplement, et le sourire dur qui n’avait pas quitté son visage ressemblait plus à une grimace difforme. « Je ne vous crois pas, » marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

« Hé ! Hé, je n’ai pas encore fini de vous parler ! » Rikku se précipita derrière lui tout en sanglant ses poignards à la ceinture dans sa main. « Peut-être que vous n’en avez rien à cirer de comment je me sens en ce moment, mais c’était tout ce que j’avais ! » Auron ne ralentit pas, et avec une accélération soudaine, Rikku se précipita devant lui et se planta sur son passage d’un air de défi. « Nous devons y retourner et récupérer mes affaires ! » cria-t-elle.

« Si votre équipement est si important que ça pour vous, » lui dit Auron durement quand elle s’arrêta, « pourquoi ne remontez-vous pas simplement pour séduire Kinoc ? Je suppose qu’il serait heureux de vous aider si vous y mettez le juste prix. »

Rikku recula. « Quoi ? » s’exclama-t-elle d’une voix étranglée, écarquillant les yeux sous le choc. _Oh non, il n’a pas fait ça,_ pensa-t-elle furieusement. « Est-ce que c’est ce que vous pensez vraiment de moi ? »

« Que devrais-je penser d’autre ? » répliqua Auron, désignant ses vêtements, ou leur absence. « Vous venez au coeur de Yevon en exhibant votre habillement et votre moralité Al Bhed, et vous vous étonnez que Bevelle ne s’adapte pas vraiment à vos besoins. Peut-être que vous pouvez tromper Braska, mais vous ne pouvez certainement pas vous attendre à ce que je crois que vous êtes naïve à ce point. »

Rikku serrait et desserrait convulsivement les poings, regardant le sol juste devant les bottes d’Auron et se forçant à compter lentement à rebours. _Il fait juste son Auron,_ siffla-t-elle pour elle-même. _Quelque part là dedans il y a quelqu’un de bien, le Auron que je connais. Celui qui n’est pas un **parfait connard.** Oh, et merde !_ « Vous êtes pas croyable ! » explosa-t-elle, lui jetant les mains à la figure, bien qu’il réussisse à reculer avant que ses doigts ne rencontrent son nez. « C’est pas juste les machines, n’est-ce pas ? Vous autres, vous nous jugez pour chaque petite chose que nous faisons ! Notre façon de parler, notre façon de nous habiller, notre façon de nous coiffer ! »

Rikku parlait d’une voix forte et stridente. En jurant, Auron balaya du regard le couloir vide avant de la saisir et de la tirer dans une des alcôves plus petites. « Vous allez vous taire ! » siffla-t-il, une dangereuse colère vibrant dans sa voix de basse. « Nous sommes encore dans le palais de Bevelle, le siège du pouvoir pour tout Yevon. Voulez-vous nous faire tuer tous les deux ? »

« Allez-vous faire voir ! » rétorqua Rikku, en lui jetant un regard noir. « A la façon dont vous autres Yevonites parler de nous, nous pourrions aussi bien être morts ! En tout cas, vous avez l’air de penser que ça vaut nettement mieux que d’être nous ! » La prise d’Auron sur ses bras se resserra, et elle grimaça.

« C'est le nom que vous donnez à ces petites exhibitions ? Votre propre identité culturelle ? C'est une excuse pitoyable pour la dépravation Al Bhed. »

« C'est exactement ce que c'est ! » siffla Rikku en retour, en repoussant avec colère les mains d'Auron de ses bras. « Vous voulez parler de dépravation ? C'est Kinoc qui m'a fait des avances, espèce de connard ! Il n'y a que quelqu'un d'aussi borné qu'un Yevonite pour croire que ça m'a plu ! Et il y a autre chose, »  ajouta-t-elle, en l'interrompant avant qu'il ne puisse parler. « Vous avez du culot de me parler comme ça. C'est _vous_ qui nous avez chassés de Spira ! Vous nous avez forcés à vivre sur les frontières sauvages, laides et désolées du monde, là où personne d'autre n'irait. Mais nous ne sommes pas morts comme vous l'espériez ! Nous avons survécu, nous sommes même devenus prospères. »

Rikku pointa le doigt et en frappa la poitrine armurée d'Auron quelques fois. Cela malmena son doigt sans protection plus qu'autre chose, mais elle voulait faire entrer son argument, au sens littéral. « Nous avons appris à vivre dans le soleil et le vent et le sable et l'eau et vous savez quoi ? _Nous sommes doués pour ça !_ Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre morale ou de votre religion pour nous en sortir là-bas ! Nous nous débrouillons par nous-mêmes, et nous pouvons exhiber autant de peau que nous le voulons pendant que nous le faisons, parce que _oui_! Nous ne sommes pas comme vous et nous en sommes _fiers !_ Alors prenez vos suppositions pourries et fourrez-les-vous quelque part, parce que vous ne savez _absolument rien_ de nous ! » Elle termina sa tirade à bout de souffle, nauséeuse et en jetant un regard noir à Auron.

Bien qu'il ait l'air surpris par son explosion, sa réaction ne fut pas aussi marquée qu'elle l'avait espéré. Dans l'idéal, cela impliquait qu'il se jette à ses pieds et implore son pardon. En lui massant le dos. Avec ses lèvres. Elle grogna et massa ses tempes battantes. « Oubliez-ça, OK, Auron ? Contentons-nous de trouver Braska. »

« Je vous présente mes excuses pour avoir dit ça. »

Rikku se retourna d'un coup et le regarda fixement. « Hein ? » réussit-elle à dire. Il ne répéta pas ses paroles, elle s'empourpra et joua avec les breloques de la ceinture dans ses mains. _Il est tellement con… tellement Yevonite… et tellement Auron. Zut._

« OK, » dit-elle. Ensuite, en se secouant, elle porta la main à ses cheveux et se lança dans le laborieux processus consistant à sortir des mèches emmêlées les vêtisphères qu'elle avait cachées sous ses cheveux blonds. C'était une tâche bruyante et qui requerrait juste assez d'attention pour briser le silence inconfortable qu'elle sentait monter entre eux. « Ouille ouille outch ! » siffla-t-elle tandis que les sphères tombaient dans ses mains, l'une après l'autre. Elle sentit le regard fixe d'Auron et écarta le rideau de cheveux qui s'étaient répandus sur son visage pour le regarder. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle ?

« … combien en avez-vous là-dedans ? » demanda-t-il, avec incrédulité.

« Seulement cinq ! » soupira Rikku, en faisant le tri dans les orbes bleus brillants. Elle fronça les sourcils et mit prudemment de côté les deux enregistrements les plus récents ; sans Shinra pour les contrôler d'abord, elle n'avait pas envie de tester quels résultats « désasterrifiants » ils pourraient produire sur sa vêtigrille. « Génial… si j'avais su que ça allait arriver, j'aurais emporté la Mâchoire Mécanique, » gémit-elle, en insérant avec précautions les sphères fonctionnelles restantes dans sa grille. _Sois réaliste… si j'avais su que j'allais faire un autre Pélerinage pour combattre Sin, j'aurais agressé Paine pour avoir Le Final,_ pensa-t-elle amèrement pour elle-même.

« Vous avez une boucle de ceinture qui porte des sphères, » entendit-elle Auron remarquer avec encore plus d’incrédulité.

« Et alors ? C’est la dernière tendance de la mode Al Bhed ! » répliqua Rikku sur la défensive. _Ça l’était_ , techniquement parlant ; il n’avait pas besoin de savoir que le reste de Spira devrait attendre encore quinze ans avant de suivre.

« Yevon nous vienne en aide, » grommela Auron, et Rikku se retourna pour agiter le poing dans sa direction en répliquant. Puis elle glapit et rattrapa maladroitement la ceinture ; dans sa hâte, elle l’avait presque laissée tomber par terre. Le choc inattendu d’avoir presque brisé ses sphères et sa grille fit flancher ses genoux et lui laissa la bouche sèche, et lui rappela la réalité de sa situation avec une évidence criante.

_Par les machines, j’ai failli fracasser la seule véritable arme que j’ai ici !_ pensa-t-elle, vérifiant avec précaution que la grille n’était pas endommagée. _Tu dois faire plus attention, Rikku,_ se dit-elle en se passant la ceinture autour de la taille. _Shinra ne sera pas là pour te la remplacer si tu casses quelque chose maintenant._ En se raidissant contre l’habituel afflux d’énergie, Rikku mit la grille en place.

_Douleur. Douleur ? Mais pourquoi-_ **DOULEUR !**

«  _Argh, »_ parvint dire Rikku en s’étranglant et en s’arc-boutant contre le mur sous le choc. Les grilles magiques avaient toujours provoqué une légère réaction quand elle s’en était équipée, mais le soudain raz de marée d’énergie qui s’était déversé en elle quand la ceinture avait été accrochée à sa place ne ressemblait à rien qu’elle ait pu ressentir auparavant. Ça fusait à travers ses veines, chauffé à blanc comme du feu et des aiguilles ; un excès de magie tourbillonnant en elle beaucoup trop vite, submergeant son corps comme une décharge électrique courant dans l'eau. Elle était sûre que l'énergie allait s'échapper en déchirant ses pores, en arrachant sa peau et la fusionnant avec le mur contre lequel elle s'appuyait. « Aah ! » haleta-t-elle à nouveau, incapable de reprendre suffisamment sa respiration pour hurler vraiment l'agonie qui se ruait dans ses membres. Des taches noires dansaient devant ses yeux.

Lentement la douleur s'estompa, laissant Rikku à haleter et sangloter pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle remarqua que ses mains s'étaient changées en griffes douloureuses et qu'elles tremblaient de façon incontrôlable, et elle dut faire un effort conscient pour les immobiliser. Elle se rendit compte ensuite qu'elle ne tenait pas debout ; à nouveau, Auron avait passé les bras autour d'elle, même si cette fois il la maintenait d'aplomb plutôt que de l'entraîner avec lui. Un nouveau tremblement s'empara de son corps, et Rikku se recroquevilla et le repoussa.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il, de la surprise s'étalant clairement sur son visage.

« Je – Je ne sais pas, » bégaya Rikku, en prenant de profondes et lentes inspirations. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Vous avez eu une sorte de crise, » lui dit-il, en touchant brièvement son épaule indemne. Il hésita un moment avant de poser la question suivante. « Est-ce une situation normale ? »

Rikku toussa et cracha sèchement, puis se redressa et lui lança un regard plein de colère. « Non. Je sais ce à quoi vous pensez, et oui, je suis toujours assez en forme pour être un Gardien. » Sa colère lui servait en partie à masquer sa peine, cependant ; pour un bref instant, quand il avait touché son épaule, elle avait presque cru qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. C'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il dissipe l'illusion en posant sa question. _Voilà Auron pour toi. Toujours le boulot d'abord, on verra plus tard qui on a piétiné._

Auron se contenta de l'évaluer du regard et acquiesça sèchement. « La sortie est par là, » dit-il, en montrant du geste le couloir avant de se mettre en route lui-même.

Rikku resta appuyée contre le mur et lança un regard noir dans son dos. « Merci de vous comporter en gentleman ! » lança-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique, et elle l'entendit grogner en réponse. _Génial... tout se passe nickel, là. Merci beaucoup, Bahamut._ Le temps manquait pour s'appesantir sur le sujet ; s'il y avait un problème avec la vêtigrille, alors elle n'allait pas risquer de se paralyser à nouveau en l'enlevant, en particulier pas devant lui. « Ça ne tourne pas du tout comme je l'avais prévu, » ronchonna-t-elle en se ressaisissant et se mettant en marche à sa suite.

 


	4. L'entrée en scène de Rikkma

Quand Rikku émergea des limites du palais, la première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut Braska et Jecht en train de se disputer. Même si Braska se tenait simplement debout les mains croisées, ce qu'il disait déplaisait à Jecht, qui faisait les cent pas autour de l'Invocateur, ponctuant occasionnellement son déplacement avec de grand gestes. Accélérant le pas, Rikku se hâta à la suite d'Auron pour saluer les deux hommes.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle tandis que Braska et Jecht se tournaient vers eux en remarquant leur arrivée.

« Oh, vous voici. Je commençais à me demander si Auron avait perdu la main, » dit Braska avec un petit sourire.

« Je ne suis pas responsable du délai, » répliqua Auron. Il ne se tourna pas pour faire face à Rikku, il ne profita donc pas de la moue qu'elle fit en tirant la langue. Ce ne fut pas perdu pour les deux autres, néanmoins, et Braska cacha son expression amusée alors que Jecht souriait ouvertement de toutes ses dents. Auron se hérissa mais ne mordit pas à l’hameçon. Au lieu de cela, il fit un signe de tête à Braska. « Nous devrions partir. Il n’est pas sage de rester ici, étant donné notre compagnie actuelle. »

« Hé ! » crièrent en même temps Rikku et Jecht, attirant de nombreux regards des passants.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » dit Braska avec un signe d’acquiescement. « Je vous en prie, permettez-moi de vous emmener à mon appartement pour que vous puissiez tous deux vous laver. » Il regarda l’épaule de Rikku et fronça les sourcils. « Et vous soignez, » ajouta-t-il.

« Oh, ça va, » dit Rikku, en grimaçant tandis qu’elle passait la main sur son épaule, dont du sang suintait encore lentement. « J’ai connu pire ! »

« Ça va pour toi, peut-être, » dit Jecht en levant les mains au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu’ils descendaient tranquillement la rue. « Nous devons te regarder te couvrir de ton propre sang ! Tu devrais laisser Auron marcher derrière toi, ça m’a l’air d’être le genre de trucs qu’il aimerait voir. »

Rikku serra les dents et les poings. « Je parie que oui, » marmonna-t-elle tout bas. En remarquant le regard curieux de Braska, elle élargit sa grimace en un large sourire et lui fit face. « Oh, euh, merci de m’avoir fait sortir de là, d’ailleurs ! »

« Nul besoin de gratitude, mademoiselle... » la rassura Braska, en marquant une pause pour les diriger dans une ruelle plus petite. « ...aah. Je crois que je me trouve dans une position légèrement désavantageuse, en l'occurence, » remarqua-t-il, en adressant à Rikku un sourire curieux. « Puis-je avoir le plaisir de connaître votre nom ? »

Un rictus légèrement revanchard se peignit sur le visage de Rikku. « Oh, eh bien, puisque Auron connaît déjà mon nom peut-être qu’il devrait vous le dire. » _Hah,_ _prends-toi ça dans les dents !_ pensa-t-elle avec un sentiment de triomphe.

Le Gardien en question fronça les sourcils. « Votre blessure ne semble pas avoir affecté votre langue. Dites-le-lui vous-même. » Il ignora le regard pensif que lui adressa Braska et tourna son attention vers la rue.

_Paré et esquivé,_ constata Rikku avec une moue de contrariété. _Pourtant, Braska l’a regardé bizarrement. Je crois que ça compte comme un point pour moi. Rikku un, Auron nada !_ Elle dissimula son sourire satisfait quand elle remarqua que Braska la regardait maintenant bizarrement elle aussi.

« Mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Hein ? OH ! » Rikku s’empourpra.

« Définitivement une vraie blonde, » entendit-elle Jecht marmonner, et elle se renfrogna sombrement quand Auron émit un petit rire en réponse.

« Hé, on se ligue pas contre moi ! » aboya Rikku contre le joueur de Blitzball.

Jecht se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de visser son index contre sa tempe. « T’es pas autorisée à me parler quand t’as une de tes crises de folie, » répliqua-t-il. « Ou me dis pas que maintenant tu as oublié ton propre nom, en plus. »

Rikku fulminait et s’éloigna de Jecht d’un pas exagérément lourd, en récoltant des ricanements supplémentaires de ses compagnons. «  _Ooh !_ Les mecs peuvent être tellement stupides, » grogna-t-elle. « Pour votre information, je me souviens parfaitement bien de mon nom ! C’est Ri- Ri- » Sa voix s’éteignit et elle déglutit. _Qu’est-ce que je dois leur dire ? Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? Et si ce n’est pas juste une sorte de rêve bizarre mais le vrai passé ? Est-ce qu’Auron va me reconnaître ? Non, attends, bien sûr qu’il ne peut pas ! Mais… oh la la, et si Braska me reconnaît ? Est-ce qu’il sait même que j’existe ? Ooh… qu’est-ce que je peux dire, qu’est-ce que je peux dire !_

Le silence s’allongea inconfortablement, et Rikku remarqua que Braska lui adressait un sourire poli mais un peu forcé pendant Jecht levait à nouveau les yeux au ciel et secouait la tête. Auron la regardait à nouveau d'un air suspicieux ; la fréquence avec laquelle il lui jetait de tels regards donnait envie à la jeune femme de leur donner un nom. _Le Regard à Rikku,_ pensa-t-elle. _Ouais, ça sonne assez bien. Sauf que je ne peux pas lui dire que ça s'appelle comme ça !_

« Ri-ri... ? » l'encouragea Braska, interrompant le bref accès de panique de Rikku. « C'est... un nom curieux pour une Al Bhed. »

« Rikkma ! Je m'appelle Rikkma ! » s'exclama Rikku. Puis elle grimaça. _Zut, c'est un nom horrible. J'espère qu'Oncle Braska ne parle pas trop bien al bhed…_

Malheureusement pour elle, Braska était semble-t-il assez cultivé. Le rythme de ses pas ralentit et il cligna des yeux en direction de Rikku ; encore pire que ça, il semblait d’humeur communicative. « Même si je sais qu’on perd généralement quelque chose en traduisant… votre père vous a baptisée _Huggle ? Câline ?_ Vraiment ? » répéta-t-il avec incrédulité. Cela arrêta net les autres, qui se retournèrent et la regardèrent fixement.

Rikku rougit tellement que cela dépassa son visage et atteignit son cou. Elle commençait à vrai dire à souhaiter porter plus de vêtements ; toute fierté culturelle mise à part, il y avait des avantages à ne pas avoir l’air d’un homard grillé en public. « J’étais vraiment une très mignonne gamine, d’accord ! » _Bon, ça c’était vrai._ Silencieusement, elle étudiait la possibilité d’asséner un coup de pied monumental à son propre cerveau. _Ça n’était définitivement pas une de mes meilleurs idées, ça,_ se lamenta-t-elle pour elle-même alors que les autres continuaient à ricaner.

« Eh ben pas étonnant que tu aies essayé de le garder secret, » dit Jecht avec un grand sourire. « T’inquiète pas, _Câlinounette_ , on te laissera pas l’oublier de nouveau ! »

Rikku bredouilla et ses yeux lancèrent des poignards vers Jecht. « Tu m’appelleras Rikkma ! »

Braska, qui avait d’une manière ou d’une autre réussit à se reprendre avec dignité, adressa à Rikku un sourire d’excuse.

« Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas réfléchi, » dit-il doucement. « Préféreriez-vous qu’on vous appelle autrement, Rikkma ? »

_Oui, s’il vous plait !_ « Non, Rikkma ça va, » réussit à dire Rikku à travers ses dents serrées, tandis que sa dignité en lambeaux mourait d’une mort silencieuse et néanmoins très dramatique.

« Oh, t’es sûre que je ne peux pas t’appeler Câline ? » lui demanda Jecht malicieusement.

« Vraiment, non, » cracha Rikku.

« Et _Câli-Câlinette ?_ »

« NON, » répéta Rikku.

«  _Câlinette-Papouillette_? » essaya encore Jecht.

Rikku lui sauta au visage et il l’évita, en se moquant d’elle. _Maudits soient ces réflexes de Blitzball !_ « Si je t’attrape, tu es mort ! » hurla-t-elle furieusement en plongeant à nouveau sur lui tandis que Braska s’écartait précipitamment du passage.

« Ça suffit ! » dit soudain Auron, arrêtant brusquement les singeries du trio. « Ce n’est ni le moment ni le lieu pour de pareils enfantillages, » asséna-t-il, en adressant son _regard à Rikku_ à tout le trio. « Allez-vous je vous prie vous contrôler ? » demanda-t-il à Jecht d’un ton acerbe. « Et vous, laissez-le tranquille, » ajouta-t-il sur un ton d’avertissement à Rikku.

A contrecoeur, Rikku relâcha la clé à la tête qu’elle avait réussi à appliquer à Jecht et gratta la poussière du bout de sa botte. « Rabat-joie, » grommela-t-elle à mi-voix, et Jecht grogna en approbation.

« Vous avez dit quelque chose ? » Le regard assassin d’Auron s’intensifia.

_Regard à Rikku Niveau II,_ remarqua-t-elle pour elle-même, _réservé à un usage personnel !_ Le fait qu’elle soit la seule à avoir réussi à le susciter jusqu’à présent lui donna un certain sentiment de satisfaction, et elle dut faire un effort pour cacher son gloussement

« Non, monsieur ! » répliqua Rikku, tout miel, en faisant de son mieux pour avoir l’air innocente.

Auron l'observa avec attention avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la rue. « Bien. Pourrions-nous continuer notre trajet, _Câlinette_? » ajouta-t-il avec naturel.

Rikku resta bouche bée ; même si elle ne pouvait voir que l’arrière de sa tête, elle était sûre qu’il avait un sourire satisfait étalé sur le visage. _Quel espèce de faux-jeton !_ fulmina-t-elle.

« Oh ! » dit Braska en secouant la tête avec amusement en emboîtant le pas à Auron. « Félicitations, Rikkma. Je crois que c’est la première fois que j’entends Auron faire une plaisanterie. »

« Ah ? » répéta Rikku avec nonchalance, sa contrariété s’évaporant aussi vite qu’elle était venue.

_Hmm… Rikku un, Auron un. Ça devrait vraiment m'énerver davantage,_ pensa-t-elle tandis qu’un sourire idiot s'insinuait sur son visage. La partie dominante de son esprit était en train de décider d’ignorer sa raison et de la submerger de frissons de bonheur pour avoir fait sourire Auron.

« Hé, » dit Jecht, en donnant une tape sur l'épaule intacte de Rikku et en la sortant de son hébétude. « Est-ce que tu fantasmes sur un mec aussi coincé ? » Il pointa le dos d’Auron tout en parlant. « La vache, tu _es_ cinglée. » Il sourit à pleines dents, en remarquant qu’elle piquait un fard soudainement.

Rikku soupira et suivit Jecht à contrecoeur. « Je sais, » marmonna-t-elle.

Ils dépassèrent les quelques pâtés de maisons restants jusqu’à la demeure de Braska sans incident ; probablement surtout parce que Rikku était trop préoccupée pour accorder beaucoup d’attention à ses compagnons. Plus loin ils progressaient le long de la petite ruelle, plus les bâtiments étaient délabrés. Celui devant lequel ils s’arrêtèrent finalement était haut et quelconque, tombait en ruine par manque d’entretien, et appartenait de toute évidence à l’une des couches sociales les plus basses de Bevelle. Tout le quartier, en fait, paraissait peu prospère ; juste un autre des petits secrets honteux de Yevon soigneusement cachés à la vue du public par les dehors glorieux de la cité.

Cela la surprit et la consterna ; pour une raison ou une autre, Rikku avait toujours imaginé que son oncle était riche et respecté même avant qu’il ne commence son Pélerinage. Yuna ne lui en avait jamais parlé quand elles étaient petites ; d'un autre côté, dans un petit village comme Besaid, les distinctions de richesse et de pouvoir étaient pratiquement inexistantes. Elle laissa ses yeux parcourir le bâtiment décrépit et parvint à retenir son soupir de déception.

« Quel taudis, » entendit-elle Jecht dire en écho avec beaucoup moins de tact, ce qui lui valut un regard courroucé d'Auron.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, » commença Braska avec un léger embarras, « mais cela a tous les conforts d'un chez-soi. »

Jecht se frotta l'arrière de la tête, l'air mal à l'aise, et chercha maladroitement un moyen de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. « Oh, euh... eh bien, c'est un joli taudis, » essaya-t-il. Rikku lui jeta un regard noir, lui frappa le bras et il se tut.

« Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est merci de nous accueillir, » précisa Rikku, en adressant un sourire éclatant à Braska. « C'est sûr que c'est carrément mieux que l'intérieur d'une cellule de prison ! »

« Je vis ici avec ma fille Yuna, » expliqua Braska en les faisant entrer dans le vestibule et en se dirigeant vers une volée de marches usées. « Elle n'a que sept ans, mais je vous assure qu'elle est très bien élevée. »

« Une fille, hein ? » répéta Jecht. « Je suis impatient de la rencontrer ! » Il sourit avec enthousiasme et suivit Braska.

Rikku baissa la tête et resta en arrière derrière eux, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. _Yunie est encore là ! J'avais oublié ça... ooh..._

« Vous avez changé d'avis ? »

Rikku se retourna et vit Auron qui attendait, les bras croisés, qu'elle grimpe les marches.

« Hein ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Si vous souhaitez partir maintenant, je ne vous en empêcherai pas, » dit-il d'une voix égale.

Rikku fronça les sourcils vers Auron et prit la même pose que lui, en tapotant le sol du pied. « Vous pensez vraiment que je me débinerais à la première occasion ? » dit-elle avec incrédulité. « Pour votre information, j'aurais pu vous quitter quand je le voulais ! Vous êtes juste en train d'essayer de provoquer une dispute avec moi, c'est ça ? »

Auron pencha la tête et la regarda solennellement. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché – en tout cas, pas plus qu'habituellement. Rikku laissa retomber ses bras et fit passer son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre, attendant qu'il parle.

« A la différence de Jecht, vous semblez savoir ce que devenir un Gardien implique. » Son regard insistant troublait Rikku et elle baissa les yeux vers le sol. « Vous ne baisserez dans l'estime de personne si vous partez maintenant. »

Rikku se balança lentement sur ses pieds, une habitude inconsciente qu'elle avait prise chaque fois qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. _Il est en train ... de me donner une chance d'arrêter les frais et de fuir,_ pensa-t-elle pour elle-même. _Presque comme le Auron que je connais. Je devrais probablement partir avant de tout foirer...suivre son conseil serait la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Mais là, il se montre tellement_ _ **gentil !**_

« Venez, si on traîne ici trop longtemps, ils vont se demander ce qui nous est arrivé, » dit finalement Rikku, en levant les yeux vers lui avec un grand sourire. Puis elle se détourna et monta les escaliers à toute allure, trop nerveuse pour voir sa réaction. S'il était déçu par sa décision, elle savait que cela ébranlerait sa confiance. Elle avait plus peur de la façon dont elle se sentirait s'il ne l'était pas, néanmoins.

Rikku arriva au sommet des escaliers à temps pour voir une toute petite fille avec une tignasse indisciplinée de cheveux bruns se précipiter hors de l'appartement et droit dans les bras tendus de Braska. Il éclata de rire et souleva la fillette, la faisant tourner autour de lui avant de la caler contre sa poitrine.

« Yunie, » murmura Rikku pour elle-même en apercevant les yeux dépareillés de la fillette. Puis elle fit un pas pour se cacher derrière la masse de Jecht et essaya de passer inaperçue.

« Quel petit ange ! » dit Jecht, et elle entendit Yuna glousser en réponse. « Sa mère doit être une vraie beauté, » ajouta-t-il en adressant à Braska un clin d'oeil appréciateur.

« Oui, elle est tout pour moi maintenant, » reconnut Braska avec tendresse, en déposant un petit baiser sur le front de sa fille. « Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour elle. » Remarquant le soudain changement d'expression de Jecht, il rit et secoua la tête en direction de la femme âgée et corpulente qui était aussi sortie de l'appartement. « Oh, voici Beatrix, une amie. Elle s'occupe de Yuna quand je ne suis pas à la maison, » dit Braska. « Ma femme... ne peut pas être ici en ce moment, » termina-t-il avec une expression douloureuse. Secouant la tête, il adressa un sourire de reconnaissance à la femme alors qu'elle s'en allait en descendant l'escalier. « Je vous en prie, entrez et faites comme chez vous. »

Jecht passa la porte à la suite de Braska avec enthousiasme, mais Rikku hésitait à l'extérieur, indécise. Elle se décida et entra, néanmoins, quand elle sentit la présence d'Auron derrière elle. _J'y survivrai. Reste calme, « Rikkma » !_

« Père, qui est-ce ? » La voix douce de Yuna fit sursauter Rikku et lui arracha un petit couinement de surprise. Comme elle le craignait, les yeux de Yuna étaient braqués sur elle avec une totale fascination. « Elle ressemble à maman ! »

« C'est parce que Rikkma est aussi al bhed, comme ta mère, » dit Braska gentiment, en adressant à Rikku un sourire amusé.

« Ses yeux sont verts ! » dit encore Yuna, un sourire radieux s'étalant sur son visage tandis qu'elle pointait Rikku du doigt. « Comme les miens ! » La petite fille était à l'évidence très excitée ; Rikku ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, néanmoins. On ne voyait pas souvent des Al Bheds à proximité de Bevelle, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de criminels en attente de châtiment. Elle eut pourtant un léger soupir de soulagement quand le regard curieux de Yuna la quitta pour se poser sur Jecht. « Qui est-ce ? » demanda la petite fille en examinant le grand gaillard.

« Je suis Jecht, blitzer vedette des Zanarkand Abes ! » dit-il fièrement en souriant largement à Yuna. Le sourire s'effaça quand Yuna l'ignora et poussa un cri de joie.

« Auron ! » cria-t-elle tandis que l'objet de son attention entrait dans la pièce. Elle se précipita vers lui et jeta étroitement les bras autour de sa jambe. Rikku dut se couvrir la bouche pour se retenir d'éclater de rire tout haut tandis qu'Auron baissait les yeux et fronçait les sourcils.

« Yuna, » dit-il en caressant maladroitement la tête de la fillette. « J'ai besoin de cette jambe. »

« Pardon, » murmura-t-elle en le lâchantt à contrecoeur et en faisant un pas en arrière pour lui adresser une révérence solennelle avant de retourner dans les bras de son père.

« Tu sais vraiment y faire avec les femmes, Auron, » observa Jecht, récoltant un regard noir à la fois de sa cible et de Rikku. « C'est un joli endroit que vous avez là, Braska, » ajouta Jecht avec un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est chez moi, » dit Braska, en prenant Yuna sur ses genoux pour la faire rebondir joyeusement.

Rikku laissa ses yeux se promener sur le modeste aménagement de la pièce. Bien que ce soit petit, c'était très propre et soigné, un vif contraste avec l'aspect extérieur délabré du bâtiment. Ce qui rendait l'endroit plus confortable que tout, néanmoins, était la vision de Braska et Yuna assis ensemble à la petite table, qui se souriaient et parlaient tranquillement. Ils créaient un petit cercle de confort domestique qui enveloppait toute la pièce plus complètement qu'aucune déco n'aurait pu le faire ; même Auron semblait se détendre en leur présence, son air renfrogné s'adoucissant en un demi-sourire détendu.

_Ils sont heureux ensemble, voilà pourquoi c'est un vrai foyer,_ réalisa Rikku avec un léger pincement de nostalgie. _Se trouver un foyer n'a rien à voir avec l'argent ou le pouvoir. C'est juste l'endroit où on se sent à sa place._ Elle ferma les yeux et se glissa discrètement dans un coin éloigné de la pièce ; _c'est juste parce que je ne veux pas que Yunie me voit trop,_ se dit-elle. La vérité, cependant, c'était qu'elle ne supportait plus de les regarder ; père et fille, assis ensemble et souriants, tous deux inconscients de l'avenir qui les séparerait. _On pourrait presque oublier Sin quand on les voit comme ça. Presque... mais Oncle Braska n'a jamais oublié Sin._

« Nous commencerons le Pélerinage demain matin, » entendit-elle Braska dire. « Le temple sera ouvert aux groupes d'Invocateurs, et ce serait bien de partir tôt. »

« Il y a un problème, » dit Auron doucement, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Il sortit le parchemin roulé de son manteau et le lança à Braska, qui l'attrapa au vol. « Kinoc nous a donné deux jours pour partir après avoir passé l'Epreuve. » Il tourna les yeux vers Rikku et elle fixa le sol avec culpabilité.

« Deux jours ? » dit Braska faiblement, en posant soigneusement le parchemin de côté sans l'ouvrir. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Yuna, qui jouait avec les rabats de sa robe, inconsciente de sa préoccupation. « Si peu ? » L'inflexion triste de sa voix fit relever la tête à sa fille et elle le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Père ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il se pencha et posa son front sur le sien, en fermant les yeux. Puis il se redressa et adressa un sourire triste à Yuna. « Deux jours, alors, » dit-il avec fermeté, et les yeux de la fillette s'agrandirent.

« Non, » protesta-t-elle, et Rikku observa avec stupéfaction à quel point elle paraissait plus que son âge ; elle n'avait que sept ans, mais Sin ne faisait pas d'exception pour les enfants sur Spira. « Non ! Tu avais promis une semaine ! » dit-elle plus fort, tandis que des larmes commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée, Yuna, » dit Braska en écartant gentiment de sa poitrine les mains de la fillette, qui avait serré ses petits poings contre l'avant de sa robe. « C'est la volonté de Yevon. »

« Hmm, » grogna Auron, avec un mépris manifeste dans la voix.

« Hey hey hey, » interrompit Jecht, en se levant et en faisant craquer sa nuque. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces faces d'enterrement ? Ecoute, petite » dit-il, en s'approchant de Braska et en s'agenouillant pour regarder Yuna surprise dans les yeux. « Tu sais ce que je fais chaque fois que je dois faire disparaître une mine sombre ? »

« ...non ? » renifla Yuna, en s'essuyant les yeux, les larmes momentanément oubliées parce que Jecht accaparait toute son attention.

« Du Blitz ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Tu sais quoi, trouve-moi une blitzball et je vais te montrer quelques-unes de mes techniques secrètes, » promit-il avec un clin d'oeil. « Tu ne veux pas manquer ça, parce que je suis le meilleur ! »

« C'est une excellente idée, » dit Braska, avec un regard reconnaissant à Jecht. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher la balle dans ta chambre ? » dit-il à Yuna, en la faisant descendre de ses genoux.

« Mais... » bredouilla-t-elle d'une façon hésitante, regardant alternativement Braska et Jecht.

« Hé ! Je ne t'ai pas dit que je suis le joueur vedette des Zanarkand Abes ? » fanfaronna Jecht, bouffi d'orgueil, en se frappant le torse du pouce.

« C'est vrai ? » répéta Yuna, dont les yeux commençaient à briller d'excitation. « Ils jouent au Blitzball à Zanarkand ? »

« Jour et nuit, » l'assura Jecht. « Tu n'auras pas une autre chance comme celle-là, petite, alors dépêche-toi ! »

« D'accord ! » cria Yuna, gagnée par la bonne humeur de Jecht tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers sa chambre. Elle en émergea quelques instants plus tard, blitzball en main, et poussa un cri perçant quand Jecht la souleva dans ses bras et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte.

« Je la ramènerai en un seul morceau, » leur dit Jecht en retournant Yuna la tête en bas et en la tenant par les jambes, ce qui la fit hurler avec ravissement. Braska tint la porte ouverte pour eux tandis qu'ils quittaient le petit appartement. « C'est parti ! » l'entendit crier théâtralement Rikku depuis le couloir, ponctué par un autre des rires aigus de Yuna.

« Messire, êtes-vous sûr de lui faire confiance ? » demanda Auron avec scepticisme.

Braska ferma la porte avec une expression amusée, en secouant la tête. « Détends-toi, Auron. C'est un Gardien à présent. »

« C'est un autre problème, » l'entendit murmurer sombrement Rikku.

« Tu dois apprendre à être plus confiant, » le réprimanda Braska. « Il a bon coeur. Même toi tu dois voir la façon dont il a traité Yuna. Qui aurait deviné que Jecht aimait les enfants ? »

_Pas moi,_ pensa Rikku pour elle-même. _Et probablement pas Tidus, non plus. Je me demande pourquoi il détestait tellement son père ? Peut-être que Jecht était seulement nul avec son propre fils._ Elle cligna des yeux et releva la tête quand elle remarqua que Braska se tenait devant elle et lui posait une question.

« ...Bikanel ? » l'entendit-elle dire.

« Hein ? » demanda-t-elle en rougissant. « Désolée, vous pouvez répéter ? »

« Il vous a demandé si vous veniez de l'île de Bikanel. » intervint Auron, clairement irrité par son manque d'attention.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous savez de ça ? » dit-elle sur la défensive, en lançant un regard noir à Auron. Maintenant que Yuna avait quitté l'appartement, il était rentré dans la coquille de Yevonite stoïque qu'elle commençait à connaître de mieux en mieux, et du coup elle se sentait mal à l'aise et avait envie de protéger le peu vie de privée que son peuple avait.

Auron secoua la tête avec un grognement incrédule et haussa les épaules. « J'en sais plus sur la vie de Braska que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, » dit-il avec mépris. « Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai aucune envie de discuter des secrets des Al Bheds avec vous ou _qui que ce soit_ d'autre. »

Rikku rougit et détourna les yeux ; _donc Auron sait déjà où nous vivons. Oh génial... Je me sens tellement bête maintenant !_ Heureusement, Braska vint à son secours avec un signe de tête de sympathie.

« Non, vous avez raison. Je comprends que ce soit un sujet sensible pour vous. » Il se tourna et fit un geste en direction d'Auron. « Peut-être que tu pourrais aller jeter un oeil sur Yuna après tout ? »

« Mais - » dit Auron en s'écartant du mur en signe de protestation.

« Auron, s'il te plait. Tout ira bien, » l'assura Braska. Le froncement de sourcils d'Auron s'accentua, mais après une courte pause, il sortit à grands pas de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Il a vraiment besoin d'apprendre à contrôler son tempérament, » observa Braska. Rikku le laissa la conduire à la table et prit le siège qu'il lui présenta. Il s'en alla pour entrer dans une des pièces à l'arrière et en ressortit peu après avec une petite boîte pleine de matériel médical.

« Jetons un oeil à cette épaule, » lui dit-il tandis qu'il posait de la gaze et du ruban adhésif sur le plateau de la table. Rikku se pencha et écarta ses cheveux de son dos, en grimaçant quand elle le sentit nettoyer le sang coagulé qui avait séché là. « Ah, bien, » l'entendit-elle murmurer tandis qu'il travaillait. « Ce n'est pas si grave après tout. La potion qu'ils vous ont donnée doit avoir déjà dissous la balle. Il faut simplement refermer proprement la blessure. Est-ce que cela vous gêne si je... ? »

« Non, allez-y, » dit Rikku en fermant les yeux. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à être la cible d'un sort ; même quand ils étaient bénéfiques, ils faisaient remonter les souvenirs du petit fiasco de Foudre de Frangin. Elle entendit Braska murmurer quelque chose tout bas, et la sensation de chatouille de la magie courut le long de son épine dorsale et se fixa sur sa blessure, qui se mit à démanger d'une façon insupportable. Après un moment, l'impression se dissipa et elle se redressa, faisant rouler son épaule. « Beaucoup mieux ! » se réjouit-elle, en se tournant pour adresser un sourire soulagé à Braska. « Merci beaucoup ! »

Il lui fit un petit signe de tête tout en débarrassant la table, puis il hésita, avec une expression de culpabilité, la boîte à la main. « Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû évoquer votre Foyer devant Auron. »

« C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, » l'assura Rikku avec un sourire penaud. « Après tout, vous avez épousé une Al Bhed, donc vous êtes pratiquement l'un des nôtres maintenant ! » Puis elle ravala son sourire et rougit violemment, se rappelant la brève mention de l'exil de Braska. _Oh... en fait ça n'arrive pas avant que vous ne vainquiez Sin. Oups..._

Braska se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux, lui permettant de se reprendre de son impair avec dignité. « C'est très gentil à vous de le dire, » répondit-il, bien que l'expression chagrine de son visage montre à Rikku qu'il pensait différemment. « Vous savez... » continua-t-il distraitement, en la regardant du coin de l'oeil. « De bien des façons, vous me rappelez ma défunte épouse. Elle avait aussi une vision très optimiste de la vie. » Puis il plissa les yeux vers elle plus directement et sa voix devint songeuse. « Mais il y a plus que cela... en fait, c'est extraordinaire. Vous ressemblez _vraiment_ beaucoup à - »

« Oh, hé hé ! » couina Rikku, tirant brusquement Braska de son examen insistant. « Eh bien, vous nous connaissez, nous autres Al Bheds ! On se ressemble tous ! » Elle se tut en voyant une expression féroce, pleine de colère, tordre les traits habituellement aimables de Braska ; il paraissait plus fâché que quand elle l'avait insultée par inadvertance quelques instants plus tôt.

« Je ne veux plus entendre de telles choses, » lui dit-il sévèrement. « Si vous n'avez aucune estime de vous-même, alors comment puis-je m'attendre à ce que vous soyez capable de me protéger en tant que Gardien ? »

Rikku se mordit les lèvres et se recroquevilla ; même sans grande différence d'âge ni réputation légendaire derrière Braska, elle se sentait tout de même comme un petit enfant qui se faisait gronder par ses aînés. « Zut, c'était juste une plaisanterie, » marmonna-t-elle, en se regardant les ongles.

La main de Braska frappa violemment et bruyamment sur la table et la fit sursauter. Elle leva les yeux et vit que les siens étaient devenus froids et distants. « Votre peuple n'est pas une plaisanterie, Rikkma, quoi que Yevon ou qui que ce soit d'autre puisse dire. Vous ne devez jamais laisser personne vous convaincre de ça. » Il se pencha vers elle et la piégea sous un regard si intense qu'elle en oublia de jouer avec ses doigts et se figea sur place. « Les choses ne changeront jamais sur Spira si vous vous contentez de les accepter. »

Rikku cligna des yeux ; il ressemblait tellement à Yuna que ça en faisait mal. Elle se surprenait à ressentir quelque chose pour lui, malgré le fait qu'elle savait comment son voyage se terminerait ; il était empli de bonté et de détermination, et de suffisamment d'espoir pour porter le fardeau du monde sur ses épaules sans se briser. Mais exactement comme Yuna, il n'en gardait pas pour lui-même. « Et les invocateurs, alors ? » laissa-t-elle échapper. « Vous partez en Pélerinage, vous mourez, et ensuite Sin revient ! Sin revient toujours ! Comment pouvez-vous simplement accepter ça ? »

Braska se laissa aller en arrière et ferma les yeux, en secouant la tête. « Il y a toujours une chance que les choses soient différentes cette fois. »

« Mais si elles ne le sont pas ? » Rikku serra les poings.

« Dans ce cas, j'aurai au moins donné à Yuna une enfance de paix et de bonheur, » dit-il avec fermeté.

« En mourant ? » se déchaîna Rikku, en sentant des larmes qui commençaient à lui piquer les yeux. « Vous pensez vraiment que ça va la rendre heureuse ? »

Braska se raidit et ferma brutalement le couvercle de la boîte à pharmacie avec un bruit sec et sonore. « Vous, une étrangère, osez remettre en cause mes décisions ? » rétorqua-t-il. Puis il se détendit, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il secoua la tête. « Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en prendre à vous comme ça, Rikkma. Mais je vous en prie, n'essayez pas de me faire changer d'avis à ce sujet. J'ai choisi ma voix. »

Le faux nom ramena Rikku à la réalité et elle s'essuya les yeux.

_A quoi suis-je en train de penser ? Si je le dissuade de faire son Pélerinage, alors Sin ne sera jamais vaincu !_ A cette simple pensée, néanmoins, elle se sentit sale ; comme si elle sacrifiait d'une certaine manière Braska et le bonheur de Yuna pour son propre avenir. _Pour tout Spira,_ se rappela-t-elle sévèrement. Pourtant, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était une victime sacrificielle, un agneau qu'ils menaient tous à l'abattage sur l'autel de Yevon. Elle frissonna et serra ses bras autour d'elle.

Braska s'éclaircit la gorge, puis se rassit à la table. « J'ai déjà vu votre Foyer, vous savez, » lui dit-il, comme s'il sondait les eaux agitées entre eux avec ses mots. « Autrefois, j'y suis allé en tant que missionnaire pour répandre la parole de Yevon dans votre peuple. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré la mère de Yuna. »

Rikku sourit malgré elle ; elle était trop jeune pour avoir été témoin de l'énorme agitation que l'arrivée de Braska avait provoquée, mais Keyakku les avait souvent régalés elle et Frangin avec des histoires à ce sujet, des murmures furtifs dans le désert à chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver loin des yeux vigilants de Cid. « Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Ah, alors vous n'étiez pas là-bas quand c'est arrivé, » ajouta Braska avec un petit rire bref. « Cela valait probablement mieux pour vous... Je pense que ma présence là-bas était plutôt perturbante. Beaucoup de gens n'ont pas apprécié mes efforts pour les convertir. » Il pencha la tête et se frotta le menton. « Dites-moi, néanmoins. Comment êtes-vous arrivée à Bevelle en premier lieu ? Ce n'est pas exactement la destination préférée des Al Bheds. »

« En réalité, ma venue ici était une sorte d'accident, » commença Rikku. « J'ai bien habité au Foyer, mais c'était avant... que je, euh, commence à me balader à travers Spira, à la recherche d'aventure. » _C'est assez proche de la vérité,_ pensa-t-elle.

« Eh bien vous l'avez certainement trouvée, » lui dit Braska. « Je pense que cela vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous restiez avec notre groupe jusqu'à ce que nous ayons quitté Bevelle sans encombres. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous imposer quoi que ce soit, néanmoins. J'imagine que vous voudrez un jour retourner à Bikanel, et je crains que mon propre voyage ne doive pas passer par là. »

« Non. Je suis exactement où je souhaite être ! » dit Rikku, en pensant aux temples.

Remarquant la surprise de Braska à sa sortie, elle rit gaiement et agita la main dans l'air. « Je veux dire, je n'essaie pas de rentrer au Foyer en ce moment. » _Puisque je suppose que je suis déjà là-bas, plus ou moins. Je me demande ce qui arriverait si je me rencontrais moi-même ? Je ne me rappelle pas m'être déjà rencontrée... pff, mieux vaut ne pas le découvrir. L'univers pourrait imploser._ Elle se secoua pour se sortir de sa rêverie éveillée et remarqua que Braska lui adressait un regard compatissant. « Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« Je vois... alors vous devez être une proscrite, vous aussi, » dit-il avec sympathie en posant une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. « Eh bien, je sais que cela doit être dur pour vous, mais vous êtes la bienvenue parmi nous aussi longtemps que vous en avez besoin, » lui dit-il.

Rikku réussit à garder la bouche close et à acquiescer avant de se mettre à glousser malgré elle. _Proscrite ? Hah, plutôt une part de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes exilé vous-même !_ Cela refroidit suffisamment son accès de gaité pour qu'elle adresse à Braska un signe de tête à demi-sérieux. « Merci, » lui dit-elle à nouveau. Il sourit en réponse et inclina la tête avant de s'éloigner, la laissant seule à la table avec ses pensées.

 


End file.
